L'amour au delà du regard
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Dir en grey / Sadie : quand un aveugle rencontre une personne au fort caractère qui le considère comme une personne normal, ça va lui changer la vie ! yaoi enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Kikouuuu c'est le retour de moi !!! Soshite pour vous servir.

Alors d'une je tiens à précisé que normalement c'était censé être une os mais vu le nombre de page que j'en ai fait ça pouvait pas sinon j'aurais battut tout les record XD

alors disclairer : Sadie et Dir en grey ^^ on se refait pas =p ils sont pas à moi mais tant pis je mis fait TxT

Résumé: Quand un aveugle rencontre un personne qui le vois comme une personne normal mais avec un fort caractère il imaginer pas que ça vie aller changer.

J'espère que ça vous plaira bonne lecture !!

* * *

Nous étions en plein mois de Juillet dans la ville du bord de mer Mirahashi, c'était une journée ensoleillé en plein après-midi, un jeune homme châtain marchait dans la rue. Cela fesait peu de temps qu'il venait d'emmenager ici, deux mois, mais il commencait à s'y faire. Mais quand on le regarder de plus prêt on pouvait voir qu'il avait les yeux fermer en marchant sans pour autant rentrer dans quelqu'un. A l'autre bout de la rue, un petit blond mécontant avancé d'un pas énervé sans trop faire gaffe au gens qu'il l'entourait, il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Putin de journée de merde !! Arg la je suis à bout, bordel de putin si quelqu'un me fait chier là je sens qu'il va s'en prendre une je suis trop sur les nerfs !!!

Tout les gens qui le regardaient éviter de s'approcher, c'est qu'il avait un regard noir. Chacun de ces deux garçon avancer l'un vers l'autre et ils finirent par se rentrer dedans. Et c'est à moitié assomé et de pire humeur que le blond se retourna vers celui qui lui était foncer dedans en s'enervant.

-Bordel mais vous pouvez pas faire attention, vous voyez pas ou vous allez ou quoi putin !!

-Oui c'est à peut près ça, répondit calmement le châtain en ouvrant des yeux blanc.

La le blond ouvrit de grand yeux et se dit qu'il y avait été un peu fort.

-Euh bon pardon.

-Ah j'aurais du m'en douter maintenant on s'excuse...c'est toujours comme ça....

-Hein qui a dit que je m'excusais c'est toi qui m'est rentré dedans j'te ferais dire, j'ai dit pardon car j'étais en colère j'aurais pas du passer mes nerfs sur toi.

-Hein ?

-Je suis pas du genre à m'excuser surtout quand je suis en colère j'ai fait un petit effort.

-Haha.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Ben tu es drolement franc, ça te fait quelque chose que je soit aveugle ?

-Bah quitte à paraître insensible...non. Y'a bien assez de monde pour vous aidez moi perso m'en fiche.

-C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi...

-Fait gaffe à ce que tu va dire.

-T'es le premier qui me regarde comme quelqu'un de normal et qui se fiche du fait que je soit aveugle...ça me touche...

Le désigné le regardait bizarrement mais c'est lui qui était étrange là.

-Euh c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mao.

-Ok j'm'appel Kyo dit ça te dirais de prendre un verre avec moi.

-Je....

-Bon Ok mais pour une fois que je voulais payer quelque chose...

-C'est d'accord !

-Haha.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un bar pas trop éloigné. En chemin Mao demanda.

-Mais pourquoi tu fait ça ? Ça t'avances à quoi ?

-Je n'ai absolument pas pitier de toi si c'est ce que tu penses c'est pas mon genre, si tu veux vraiment savoir c'est que ce que tu dit ça m'étonne et j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu penses, ça te gène qu'on t'aides et tout ?

-Exactement.

-Attention y'a une marche.

-Ah merci.

Ils rentrèrent alors dans le bar et s'installèrent à une table, Kyo regarda alors ce qu'il y avait sur la carte.

-Moi je vais me prendre du sake ! Fit le blond.

-Ah de l'alcool bah moi du thé...euh dit moi il y en a au moins ? Demanda Mao toujours les yeux fermés.

-Ouai t'inquiète.

Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux et demanda.

-Bonjour messieur avez vous choisis ?

-Ouai moi du sake.

-Et moi un thé vert merci, souria le châtain.

-Bien je vous emmenes ça tout de suite.

Une fois partit Kyo demanda.

-Tu gardes toujours les yeux fermés ?

-Bah je vois pas l'interêt de les ouvrir vu que ça change rien.

-Ouai sur ce coup t'as raison.

Leur boisson arrivèrent.

-Pourquoi t'as prit un truc chaud vu la température dehors c'est pas le mieu.

-Ouai mais j'aime bien toi t'as bien prit de l'alcool.

-Oui oui mais j'ai eu une mauvaise journée donc j'ai le droit, fit-il en buvant son sake d'une traite. Hé fait gaffe à pas te bruler surtout.

-Rhooo prend moi pas pour un gamin, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

-T'énerves pas voyon.

-Désolé...j'aurais pas dut...

Il baissa la tête et sirota son thé après avoir fermer les yeux.

-Tu vas pas faire la gueule là ça ferais gamin.

-Ouai...t'as raison, souria-t-il.

-Dit moi Mao t'es d'ici parce que c'est la première fois que je te vois.

-J'pourrais pas dire que moi je t'ai déjà vu mais non je suis pas d'ici j'ai emmenager y'a deux mois. Et je suis sur que tu te dit que si c'était pas le cas je ne passerais pas inaperçut hein ?

-Je t'avous que cette idée ma froler l'esprit haha c'est marrent la tu me donne l'impression de lire en moi ça serais limite effrayant, rigola le blond.

-Héhé quand même pas mais c'est ce que les gens penses généralement de moi c'est tout je commence à connaître les réactions.

-Ah...ça doit te faire chier alors.

-Exact mais bon on se fait à tout, enfin presque.

-Ouai bon moi même si c'est pas les même problèmes c'est vrai que y'a des trucs que je support pas.

-Héhé tu vois on est pas si différent.

-C'est vrai que t'as l'air sympas, bon désolé mais j'vais y aller c'est moi qui paie, fit Kyo.

Une fois payer, ils sortirent.

-Bon c'est la qu'on se sépare sympa de t'avoir rencontré, commença Kyo.

-Ouai mais euh peut tu juste me dire où je me trouve enfin dans quelle rue et de quel côté steup.

Kyo bien que suprit lui indiqua tout les renseignements que lui avait demander le châtain.

-Ok merci bon j'vais pouvoir y aller moi aussi au revoir.

Et alors qu'il s'éloigné il reprit.

-Ah et merci de m'avoir payer un coup.

Kyo le regarda alors partir, étonné, il éviter les gens, où l'inverse et traversait même la rue sans que ça lui pose vraiment un problème c'était assez surprenant. Il attendit qu'il est quitté son champs de vision pour retourner chez lui. Il repassa alors par le parc près de chez lui et lorsqu'il revit les pigeons il passa à côté comme si de rien était alors qu'il y a à peine deux heures il avait été à deux doigts de s'en servir de ballon de foot tellement il était énervé. Après quelques minutes et des marches de monté il rentra enfin chez lui.

-Yo les mecs je suis rentré !! Y'a quelqu'un ?!

Une grand brun arriva alors.

-Oh Kyo c'est toi...t'es plus en colère qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?? T'as t'abasser quelqu'un ?? Non t'as tuer quelqu'un ?? Je le savais c'était impossible autrement !!

Un autre brun arriva alerté par les cris.

-Toshiya mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Kaoru, Kaoru c'est affreux je suis sur que Kyo à commis un meurtre !!

-Toshi calmes toi et reprend en étant plus clair, fit le dénommé.

-Ben vois par toi même, comment Kyo pourrais être aussi rapidement redevenus calmes si il avait pas fait quelque chose !

-Toshi déjà d'une tu me lâche et de deux arrête de te faire des films tout seul, répondit Kyo.

-Maieuuuh.

-J'vous jure comme colocataire des fois t'es lourd, reprit le blond.

-Ouai heureusement que moi je suis la, fit Kaoru.

-Et les chevilles ça va ? Demanda Toshiya en boudant.

-Non tu veux me faire un massage ? Fit le désigné.

-Ordure, marmonna Toshi.

Kyo lui était explosé de rire et alla s'affalé sur le canapé. Il louait ce f4 avec ses deux meilleurs amis et ça fesait deux ans maintenant qu'ils étaient là.

-Bon sérieusement qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour retrouver le moral parce que je te signal que t'as eut un coup de fils de tes parents qu'ils veulent que tu viennes les voirs plus souvent, et que d'habitude rien que de les avoir au téléphone te faire la moral et tout ça te met de mauvaise humeur au moins pour la journée donc vas-y explique ? Questionna Kaoru en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Bah j'ai rencontré un mec qui m'a foncé dedans...

-Et tu l'as tabassé je le savais, tu vois Kao que j'avais raison !

-Mais non idiot laisse moi finir ! Je l'ai invité à prendre un verre et...mais Toshi qu'est-ce que tu fait encore ?

-Je regarde si le choc t'as pas fait une bosse ou un truc du genre parce que la ta réaction est étrange.

-La il a pas tord, dit Kaoru.

-Rhoo vous comprenez rien c'est parce qu'il était surprenant enfin surtout ses réactions...

-Quoi pire que toi non impossible, reprit Kao.

-Tss mais non.

-Bah quoi alors ?

-Il était aveugle !

-Oh...

-Tu t'es excusé j'espère, fit Kaoru.

-Non et ça la pas dérangé au contraire.

-Ca devait être le coup, continua Toshiya.

La discution dériva très vite de sujet pour finir par le choix de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir regarder comme film ce soir et qui allait être de corvet de diner. Il jouèrent ceci à la courte paille et

ce fut Kaoru qui fut désigné.

-Ouf ça veux dire que ça sera mangeable, dit Toshiya.

-Hey !

-Parce que tu sais cuisiner toi maintenant ?

-Nan j'aime pas ça.

-Donc j'ai raison.

-Gngngngn.

-Bon ben moi j'vais aller préparer le repas alors, fit Kaoru.

Alors que lui s'attelait au fourneaux ses deux amis cherchèrent un bon DVD. Après un temps Kyo se retrouva dans la chambre de Kaoru et commença un peu à fouiller, il tomba alors sur un vêtement n'appartenant pas à son ami il en était certain pas son genre. Il l'appella donc.

-Hey Kao tu peux venir steup !

Celui-ci arriva et fit:

-Kyo qu'est-ce que tu fout dans ma chambre bon sang t'aurais put demander. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Ouai j'y penserais la prochaine fois. Je cherchais voir si c'est toi qui avait le DVD qu'on cherchait avec Toshi mais non j'allait repartir t'inquiète. C'est prêt ?

-Oui...

Le blond se dirigea donc vers la sortie mais avant de passer la porte il se retourna et jetta quelque chose dans les mains de son ami.

-Ah et au fait quand ton petit ami viens dormir ici dit lui au moins de rien oublier.

Puis il repartit laissant Kaoru dont le visage était devenus rouge ayant dans les mains un boxer du dit petit ami. Il prit alors son portable et composa le numéros de celui-ci.

-Allo mon coeur, oui c'est moi, écoute c'est au sujet de ta dernière visite, tu as oublier quelque chose....oui c'est ça t'avais remarquer ? Tu comptais en profité, fit-il rougissant, oh...oh ! Je crois que je vais finir par mettre un verous à la porte de ma chambre alors. Oh attend faut que je te laisse oui je t'aime très fort, bisou.

Il ne finit sa conversation que parce que ses deux amis commencaient à s'exclamer qu'ils avaient faim. Après le repas et la vaisselle, qui était toujours un dur moment à passer surtout que Kaoru était toujours obligé de refaire venir au rang ses amis, ils s'installèrent devant leur film ayant retrouver le DVD avec de bon pop corn. Au milieu du film:

-Passer moi le saladier, fit Kaoru captiver par le film comme les deux autres.

Et lorsqu'il l'eut en main il eut beau chercher de sa main de quoi manger il ne trouva rien.

-Hey Toshi c'est toi qui à tout manger ?!

-Hey ! Mais non pourquoi ça serais moi hein ? C'est Kyo c'est sur, c'est lui qu'avait les pop corns.

-Pas ma faute, suis absorber par le film, fit le désigné sans bouger.

Après trois heures de films ils décidèrent enfin d'aller se coucher chacun dans sa chambre.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plut laisser des coums ^^

kisu kisu ^3^

Si ça vous plait la suite arrivera très vite =D


	2. Chapter 2

De derrière son ordi la revoilà Sochi !!! ^^'' erm désolé.

Je sais que pour certain ils vont trouver cette fic peut être gnian gnian bah tant pis une fic ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde n'est-ce pas ^^ ce qui compte c'est qu'elle plaise à celle qui l'écrit =P

Voici donc la suite qui viens rapidement comme prévus =D enjoy !

T'as vu Karasuma c'est rapide hein =D et puis faire du Sadie Dir en grey tu veras si tu lit mes autres fics je suis la spécialiste haha et que les idées étranges ça me connait XDD

Merci de me laisser des reviews, j'espère que ça continura à vous plaire ^^

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsque Kyo, mal réveillé, quitta sa chambre il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il tourna alors la poignet mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, il tenta alors plusieures fois et commença à s'énervé.

-Toshiya !! C'est toi qui est dedans ?! Sors de là !!

-Et puis quoi encore je prend ma douche !! Si tu voulais prendre ma place fallait te lever plus tôt na !!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyo tu t'es encore levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kaoru en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Suis mal réveillé c'est tout, marmonna le blond.

-Mouai, bon laisse le finir tranquille et viens prendre ton p'tit déj'.

Kyo le suivis et mangea un bon petit déjeuner à moitié affalé sur la table alors que son ami le regardait en buvant son cafe. Un quart d'heure plus tard alors qu'ils avaient finit et qu'ils étaient installé sur le canapé Toshiya sortit enfin.

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt Toshi t'as prit ton temps, t'as un rendez-vous ou quoi ? fit Kaoru.

-Mais nan j'ai le droit quand même.

-Avous que tu voulais faire enragé Kyo plutôt, reprit-il.

-Nan nan, dit le désigné en regardant ailleur.

Kyo lui fila prendre la place qui était à présent libre. Lorsqu'il en ressortit Toshiya était en train de jouer au jeux vidéos et Kaoru de lire un livre. A peine put-il s'asseoir que ce dernier lui demanda:

-Kyo tu fait quelque chose ?

-Euh...non..., répondit-il méfiant.

-Parfait tu vas aller faire des courses alors, j't'ai mit la liste sur la table.

-Hein pourquoi moi et pas lui, fit le blond en pointant son ami absorber par son jeu du doigt.

-Il y a était la dernière fois donc c'est ton tour aller ça va pas te tuer.

-Gngngn.

Devant le regard persuadeur de Kaoru, Kyo se résigna et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir prit la liste et de l'argent mais à peine eut-il tournait la poignet que:

-Ah et Kyo prend moi aussi un verous.

-Hein pourquoi ?

-Pour mettre dans ma chambre pour qu'on évite de rentrer n'importe quand.

-Ouai ouai dit plutôt que c'est pour être tranquille quand Die viens ici hein ?

-Sur, mais au moins nos deux chambres sont pas accollé à la sienne donc le bruit ça passe pas, se moqua Toshiya.

Kaoru super géné ballança deux coussins en pleine face de ses deux amis mais Kyo l'évita en sortant de l'appart.

-Haha dommage !!

-Kyo file avant que je ne décide à te courir après !

Celui-ci partit donc, connaissant son ami il aurait été très probable qu'il le fasse et que ça dure longtemps. Il refit donc le même trajet que la veille pour pouvoir aller en ville, et alors qu'il passa par le parc une personne attira son attention. Elle était assise sur un banc et avait la tête penchée en arrière les mains derrière sa nuque, il se rapprocha alors.

-Mao mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ?

-Ah tiens cette voix c'est Kyo salut, tu viens faire quoi ici ?

-Hey mais j'ai demander avant !

-Héhé c'est vrai ben comme tu vois je profite du soleil et toi ?

-Bah j'étais partit pour aller en ville... mais dit moi comment t'es arrivé jusque là ?

-Hum attend voir...j'ai deux jambes je crois que ça sert à ça, fit le brun en rigolant.

-Ca je veux bien mais comment t'arrive à te repéré ici ta rien pour te guider.

-C'est vrai que j'ai refuser une canne je suis pas un vieux quoi, je ne porte pas de lunette de soleil comme la plupart des aveugles car ça fait trop cliché si je puis dire et un chien ben tu te fait tout de suite remarquer.

-Ouai je comprend.

-Mais hier quand tu m'as demander si j'était d'ici j'ai pas tout dit en faite, je venais ici toute les vacances avant que je sois devenue aveugle donc je connaissais assez bien les endroits et puis je me repère aux bruits, et au nombre de pas que je fait, continua-t-il.

-Ouah mais tu t'es jamais fait renverser ? Dit Kyo surprit.

-Euh nan pas pour l'instant.

-T'es pas aveugle de naissance si je comprend bien.

-Non pas du tout c'est arriver quand j'avais 15 ans c'est une maladie inconnu mais à part m'avoir rendus aveugle ça n'a rien changer et c'est pas contagieux....enfin c'est dur quand même j'ai l'impression de plus avoir de vie depuis ça surtout sentimentale m'enfin, reprit Mao n'ayant pas changer de position.

-Mais t'as quel âge ?

-22 ans.

-Alors ça ve dire que...

-Ouai c'est ça je suis puceau, je suis vierge appelle moi comme tu veux j'm'en fout !

-T'as un sale caractère dit moi, fit Kyo en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Je sais mais que veux tu...déjà que j'avais pas beaucoup d'amis ça à pas arranger les choses...ourf

Kyo lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

-Aller moi je suis là entre gens qui on un sale caractère faut s'aider !

-Aïe...hein c'est vrai ? Toi t'as un sale caractère ?

-Héhé ouéé, fit-il fièrement.

-Pourtant t'en à pas l'air.

-Tu devrais savoir qu'on juge jamais au premier abord. Oula c'est un truc digne de Kaoru que je viens de sortir là, s'étonna lui même le blond.

-Ouai c'est vrai.

-Dit moi t'as banit les verbe voir, regarder et tout de ton vocabulaire ?

-Ben nan c'est un peu bête ça. Et puis regarde là bas, fit le châtain en pointant son doigt dans une direction.

Kyo machinalement regarda dans ce sens et il se prit une petit tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Haha tu t'es fait avoir !!

-Tu m'as eut c'est vrai flute, t'es un marrent toi, rigola-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

-Héhé désolé mais c'est rare qu'on se fait avoir avec moi alors j'en ai profité, souria Mao.

-Ouai t'as raison faut profiter de tout les moments qu'on a, d'ailleur je vais faire comme toi te j'vais profiter du soleil. Ca te dérange pas ?

-Non non ça me fait de la compagnie au moins.

Quelques temps plus tard Mao secoua doucement le blond à côté de lui.

-Kyo, Kyo hé Kyo réveille toi, réveille toi y'a ton portable qui sonne.

-Hein quoi ?

-Ton portable.

-Ah ouai...allo ?

-KYO !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout bordel il est déjà midi ça fait deux heures que t'es partit pour faire les courses ! Fit un Kaoru éxaspéré.

-Hein ah ouai merde les courses !

-C'est pas vrai...

-Ben tant pis là les magasins sont fermé j'irais après manger.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour oublier ce que tu devais faire ?

-Bah j'prend le soleil sur un banc.

-Non ne me dit pas que tu es au parc...

-Si...

On put alors entendre dans le combiné derrière Kaoru.

-Hahaha trop fort il a même pas fait 500m !!

-Toshiya la ferme je t'entend tu sais !! marmonna Kyo.

-Bon Kyo t'as interêt à y aller cet aprème oublis pas que ce soir on mange en ville avec Die, reprit Kao.

-Ouai et Kao voudrais pas faire attendre son cher et tendre, continua Toshi en rigolant. Aïe !!

-Arrête de dire des conneries toi, fit Kaoru après lui avoir donner une tape sur le crâne.

-Ok ok c'est bon j'ai compris, j'vais manger en ville et j'irais directe à l'ouverture ça te va, dit Kyo.

-Bah voilà.

-Ouai bon a toute, fit le blond en raccrochant.

Kyo rangea son portable et s'étirra.

-Arf ça fesait longtemps que je dormais ?

-Euh je sais pas mais le portable à sonner un moment.

-Bah ça veux dire que j'étais bien si je me suis endormis si vite, bon aller faut p'tete que j'me bouge moi, reprit le blond en se levant.

-Ok.

-Dit tu veux venir manger avec moi, sinon j'vais me faire chier moi à devoir attendre que les magasins ouvres.

-Euh oui si tu veux enfin t'es sur que ça te dérange pas ?

-Non aller viens où je part sans toi, continua Kyo en commençant à partir.

Mao se leva rapidement et le rejoingnit.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on pourrais bien se bouffer, t'as une idée ? Demanda Kyo en réfléchissant.

-Moi j'ai une envie de sushi la, répondit Mao.

-Ok si tu veux parce que tu vois moi là j'ai la dalle !!

-Héhé je sais où y'a un bon resto qui en fait j'vais te montrer.

-Ok j'espère que c'est pas loin.

-Tu râles beaucoup dit donc.

-Ouai surtout quand j'ai faim.

Ceci fit bien rire Mao. Il arrivèrent rapidement au lieu désiré, dès qu'ils rentrèrent un serveur s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjours.

-Bonjours une table pour deux s'il vous plait, fit Mao en montrant le nombre sur ses doigts.

Kyo lui tourna le bras.

-De ce côté ça ira mieu héhé.

-Haha ouai pardon, rigola Mao.

-Alors vous avez oui ou non ? Demanda le blond voyant que le serveur réagissait pas.

-Euh bien sur veuillez me suivre.

Ils s'installèrent donc à la table désigné et seulement Kyo prit la carte du menu.

-Héhé j'ai adoré la réaction du serveur, dit si tu ouvrais tes yeux la prochaine fois qu'il viens pour prendre les commandes haha je sens que ça pourrais être marrent, fit Kyo en riant.

-Oui d'accord ça peux être interressant, souria le châtain. Alors y'a bien des sushi ? Tu prend quoi toi ?

-Hum bah moi je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le dire que le serveur revint.

-Avez vous choisis ?

-Oui moi j'vais prendre un yakisoba*, fit Kyo.

-Et moi un assortiment de sushi, dit Mao en souriant et ouvrant ses yeux blanc. Et de l'eau s'il vous plait merci.

-Euh je...bien sur je vous ammènes ça tout de suite, reprit le serveur avec de grand yeux.

Celui-ci tira une tronche qui fit se plier en deux Kyo sur la table.

-Oh c'est excellent t'es trop fort, fit le blond en tapant dans la main du brun lui aussi en train de rigolait.

-Héhé merci j'avais jamais penser à faire ça, mais il doit être nouveau parce que c'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, souria le désigné.

-Moi j'adore faire des trucs comme ça, j'aime me faire remarquer haha.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à rigoler, la plupart des personnes présentes dans le restaurant les regardèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient calmé et qu'ils discustaient, leur plat arrivèrent. Mao se saisis de ses baguettes et attrapa un sushi directement qu'il mangea.

-Du premier coup, fit Kyo.

-Ouai t'as vu ça et les yeux fermés en plus, rigola-t-il.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance et quand la note arriva.

-Kyo t'as pas interêt à payer, hier tu m'as payer un coup à boire c'est mon tour, fit Mao en prenant la note.

-Ok si tu veux c'est sympas mais rend moi la note que je te dise pour combien y'en a alala. Et si je te donnais une fausse sommes ?

-Tu ferais ça ? Demanda Mao avec une voix inquiète et étonné.

-Mais nan c'est pas mon genre déjà que c'est toi qui paye et puis les serveurs s'en rendrais compte faut pas t'en faire hé j'te ferais pas ça.

-D'accord.

Une fois payer et alors qu'ils sortaient quelqu'un appela l'un d'eux.

-Hey Mao salut.

Le désigné se retourna et alla s'accoudé au bar suivit par son ami blond.

-Salut Aki ça va ?

-Ouai merci, y'a du monde aujourd'hui, alors qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Je suis venus manger avec un ami d'ailleur Kyo j'te présente Aki un de mes rare amis, je le connais depuis tout petit on était voisins quand je venais en vacances ici, Aki j'te présente Kyo j'l'ai rencontré hier il est super sympa, souria le châtain.

-'lut, fit le blond.

-Enchanté, j'espère que tu vas prendre soin d'ojiichan sinon...

-Aki ! S'exclama le châtain gêné.

-Sinon quoi attention de nous deux c'est moi le plus menaçant, fit Kyo en le défiant du regard.

-La je veux bien te croire héhé, reprit Aki een rigolant. Bon désolé faut que je vous laisse y'a encore des clients qui m'attendent, à la prochaine Mao.

Et sur ce il partit rapidement servir les plats qui venaient d'arriver alors que les deux autres sortaient du restaurant. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le supermarché et une fois à l'intérieur.

-Bon où c'est que j'y trouve moi, se demanda Kyo.

-Si tu veux j'peux t'aidé dit moi juste dans quel supermarché on est et tu me dit ce que tu veux.

-Ok.

Kyo se laissa guider par Mao (chercher le truc) qui arrivais à trouver tout selon ce qu'il avait besoin. Apèrs un moment le panier était bien remplis et le châtain s'arrêta devant un rayon.

-Alors si je me souviens bien le dernier truc qu'on cherche devrais ce trouvais devant moi. C'est ça ?

-Ouai bah putain mais t'es vraiment trop doué pour t'orienter c'est pas moi qui aurais put faire ça merci beaucoup ça m'a fait gagné du temps. Mais je me demande ce que Kaoru veux faire avec du miel, du chocolat ou encore de la chantilly...qu'est-ce qu'il nous traficotte... m'enfin on a tout...aaah nan merde j'allais oublier le verrous pour sa porte !

Ils partirent donc à la recherche de l'objet, dès qu'ils le trouvèrent et qu'ils furent sortit Mao demanda.

-Dit moi pourquoi il veux un verrous pour sa chambre ton ami ?

-C'est par ce qu'il aime pas qu'on rentre dans sa chambre le truc c'est que moi je suis très curieux donc j'vais dès fois farfouiller pour trouver des trucs que je cherche partout en espérant qu'il l'ai. M'enfin que ça soit Toshiya ou bien moi il en a horreur surtout depuis qu'il a son petit ami et qu'il viens dormir chez nous.

-Ah...il est gay ?

-Ouai, ça te pose un problème ?

-Non non. Si je comprend t'as deux collocs alors ?

-Ouai c'est mes deux meilleurs amis, un peu spécial mais c'est pour ça qu'on est ami !

-Héhé je vois.

-Ca doit être pour ça que j't'aime bien toi aussi.

-Ah merci...moi aussi j't'aime bien.

-Tu veux que j'te raccompagne chez toi j'ai le temps ils attendront bien quelques minutes de plus avant que je revienne.

-Euh si tu veux...c'est très gentil...

Sur le chemin allant jusqu'à l'appartement du châtain il continuèrent de parler, rigolant souvent. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Kyo fut suprit.

-T'es pas au rez de chaussé ?

-Non.

-Tu prend pas l'assenseur ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant prendre les escaliers.

-Bah je suis au premier j'vois pas trop l'interêt et puis si je me trompe de touche je sais pas où j'attérirais donc...

-T'as pas tord.

Lorsque Mao ouvrit la porte de chez lui autre chose le surprit.

-T'as pas de coloc ?

-Non j'vis seul. Bon ben voilà la t'es chez moi.

-Ouaaah c'est cool, c'est super beau chez toi.

-Oui enfin j'en sais rien j'y est jamais prêter attention. T'as l'air perplexe.

-Oui...comment tu fait pour vivre tout seul ça te dérange pas ?

-Bah on s'y fait tu sais, j'écoute beaucoup de musique, je chante, je me promène ça fait passer le temps et dès fois j'vais voir Aki.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien chanter et écouter de la zic mais passer du temps avec des personnes qu'on apprécie c'est important rhaaa mais c'est affreux j'ai l'impression d'être Kaoru là ! Nan il va pas me déteindre dessus quand même !

-Hahaha merci ça me touche surtout qu'on se connait pas.

-Ouai mais c'est pas important...dit moi t'arrives à t'y repéré dans ton appart ?

-Ouai j'ai juste eut besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation pour savoir où chaque chose se trouvais, là si quelqu'un changer un objet de place je pourrais bien avoir un soucis, rigola Mao.

-Héhé me donne pas de bonne idée, fit Kyo en rigolant.

-Ah flute faut que je fasse gaffe avec toi héhé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kyo reçut un message.

-Ah bon on dirais que je dois y aller c'est Toshiya qui me dit que Kaoru en à marre d'attendre. Haha le faire chier c'est très marrent tu sais bon j'vais te laisser.

Il se leva alors suivis du châtain, mais devant la porte Kyo se retourna est se saisi du portable de son vis à vis.

-Que ?

-Voilà je t'ai mis mon numéro j'espère que t'arriveras à le retrouver et j'ai prit le tiens.

-T'inquiète j'y arriverais et c'est pas comme si j'avais des tonnes de numéros, souria Mao.

-Ok alors si tu veux on s'appel bye, fit Kyo en remettant à Mao son portable dans ses mains.

Le contact entre leurs mains ne dura que quelques secondes. Ensuite le blond partit rapidement, laissant Mao seul mais heureux. Ce dernier se coucha alors dans son canapé, mit un peu de musique et repensa à tout ça. Kyo lui retourna plus ou moins rapidement jusqu'à chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva, il poussa doucement la porte en cherchant à savoir si ses amis étaient dans les parages, personnes en vus il entra donc mais alors qu'il pensait être tiré d'affaire en entrant dans la cuisine quelqu'un arriva derrière lui.

-Kyo...., fit Kaoru.

-Euh...oui ?

-T'as vu l'heure ?

-Non ?

-Pour faire de simple courses tu as mis...

-Presque 7 heures !! s'exclama Toshiya en arrivant. Haha j'ai jamais vu ça.

-Ouai mais je les ai alors faite moi pas chier et j'ai tout !

-C'est déjà pas mal en effet, soupira Kao. Tant que t'y es ranges les.

-Hein oh non.

-Si si, souria Toshiya en repartant.

Kyo se mit donc à ranger les courses, pas qu'il en avait envie mais disons que Kaoru le surveillait appuyé contre un mur.

-Mais dit moi franchement qu'est-ce que t'as foutus de ta journée ? Demanda celui-ci. T'as étais mangé ou ? Enfin d'une c'est sur que t'as mangé te connaissant.

-Hey !

-Aller répond moi aussi je veux savoir, dit Toshi depuis le salon.

-J'ai mangé au resto...

-Toi nan pas possible l'aurais fallut que tu paye, reprit-il en rigolant. D'ailleur ce soir c'est Die qui invite, il devrais savoir qu'il faut se méfié avec Kyo haha.

Le dénommé n'y tenant plus fonça dans le salon et se jetta sur Toshi, ils se chamaillèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Kaoru n'essaya même pas de les séparer et regarda ça en soupirant.

-Ok ok Kyo d'accord je retire ce que j'ai dit mais lâche moi maintenant.

Kyo se redressa donc, il mit son pied sur la tête de Toshiya encore couché et fit.

-Héhé encore gagné c'est moi le meilleur !

-Rho ça va hein...mais...mais enlève ton pied !

-Je sais pas...et si j'ai pas envie....

-Aller Kyo arrête, fit Kaoru.

-Bon ok....m'enfout c'est moi le plus fort.

Kyo se leva alors que Kaoru finit de sortir les courses.

-T'as bien penser à mon verrous Kyo ?

-Ouai ouai.

Il le prit donc et fila dans sa chambre pour l'installer.

-Euh les gars, ils sont où les outils ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bah y'a pas trente-six solutions, forcement dans la chambre de Kyo, répondit Toshiya.

-Gngngngn.

-Ok.

Il alla les chercher et installa donc le verrous sur sa porte de chambre.

-Bah la Kaoru va être content, il va être tranquille, on pourra plus le déranger, commença Toshiya.

-Ouai et il fera se qu'il veux...avec Die hahaha, continua Kyo en rigolant.

-Vous en avez pas marre de me faire chier hein ?

-Noooon, répondirent-ils.

-Je vois...., soupira Kaoru.

-Aller fait pas la gueule, tu veux faire une course contre moi ? Demanda Toshi.

-Ok si t'as pas peur de te faire rétamé !

-On vera ça !

Kyo lui préfera continuer à prendre le soleil sur le petit balcon.

-Hahaha et alors Toshi on a du mal à me suivre on dirais ! S'exclama Kao.

-Maieuuuh t'arrête pas de me balancer des trucs c'est pas juste !

-Si si tout les coups sont permis !

Ils jouèrent un long moment et toutes les courses fut gagnés par Kaoru avant que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-J'vais ouvrir, fit Kaoru. Toshi t'as pas intérêt à enlever 'pause' pour gagné t'façon c'est moi le meilleur.

-Gngngn.

Il ouvrit donc et à peine eut-il le temps de voir qui c'était que la personne le prit dans ses bras.

-Salut mon coeur tu m'as manquer, je sais je suis en avance.

-Salut Die, fit Toshi depuis le salon ayant reconnut la voix et aussi sans doute le 'mon coeur'.

Le désigné embrassa tendrement son petit ami avant de se dirigé vers le salon en le tenant par la main.

-Salut Toshi tu fait des courses j'peux jouer ? Mais il est où Kyo ?

-Bien sur que tu peux jouer...Kyo j'crois qu'il est sur le balcon....prend la place de Kaoru j'aurais p'tete plus de chance de t'avoir et de gagné.

-Héhé on verra ça, fit Die en s'installant.

Kaoru lui alla voir se que pouvait bien faire son ami blond, il le trouva dormant sur une chaise longue un chapeau sur le soupira et soulave le dit chapeau ce qui eut pour effet de le réveillé à cause du soleil dans ses yeux.

-Hey quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il endormis.

-Mais Kyo qu'est-ce que tu fout la nuit tu dort pas ?

-Si mais j'ai le droit de faire une sieste.

-Y'a Die qu'est arrivé.

-Ah ok je vois...bon j'viens, reprit le blond en s'étirant.

A l'intérieur:

-Non non Toshi tu passera pas !

-Que tu crois haha t'es loin d'avoir le niveau de ton chéri yeaaaaaaah à moi la victoire !!

-Ouai je sais c'est moi le meilleur, fit Kaoru en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Oh salut Kyo ça va ? Fit Die toujours concentré sur l'écran.

-Ouai ouai, tu sais que j'ai dut aller acheter un verrous pour mettre sur la porte de la chambre de ton petit ami, je sais pas quelles idées tu as put lui donner et j'pref pas savoir, fit le blond en s'asseyant à son tour. J'prend le perdant de cette course.

-Facil c'est sur que c'est Die ! S'exclama Toshiya.

Celui-ci regarda en souriant son petit ami qui soupira désespéré.

Ils continuèrent à jouer jusqu'à ce qie se soit l'heure de manger et qu'un certain blond le fasse remarquer.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on va se manger ? J'ai faim.

-Moi je propose pizza pour tout le monde !! fit Toshiya.

-Comme vous voulez mais faut que tout le monde soit d'accord, continua Die.

-Bah alors y'a aucun de soucis pizza !!!

-Ouai ouai si tu veux Toshi, dit Kaoru.

-Et si j'ammenais mon ballon de basket et qu'on se fasse des paniers après manger, reprit ce dernier.

-Ah oui cool ça c'est une bonne idée, fit Die.

-Mais tu fait gaffe avec à l'intérieur ok, cocntinua Kao.

-Mais oui t'inquiète.

-Bon on y va ? S'impatienta le blond.

Et sur ce ils partirent en direction de la ville pour trouver une pizzeria, ce qui ne fut pas un problème. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent.

-Toshi range moi ce ballon tu va faire une connerie je le sent, fit Kaoru.

-Mais naaan.

-Si tu casses c'est toi qui paie, le renseigna Kyo en buvant son verre.

La réaction fut que Toshiya rangea bien vite l'objet, ce qui fit bien rire Die. Après un temps, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de finir de manger.

-Toshi rend moi cette part !! s'exclama Kyo.

-Toshiya rend lui, t'as pas eut assez à manger avec la tienne, dit Kaoru.

Le désigné mordit alors dedans puis la remit dans l'assiette du blond.

-Bah voilà je la rend, fit-il.

-Hey mais nan tu la garde ta mordu dedans j'en veux pas, reprit Kyo en la lançant presque dans l'assiette du brun.

-Ah non on m'a dit de la rendre je la rend.

-C'est pas vrai quels gamins, fit Kao la main sur le visage.

-Moi ça me fait trop rire, souria Die devant ces chamailleries. Et sans ça j't'aurais jamais connus et ça c'est la meilleur chose qui me soit arriver.

Il prit le visage de son petit ami et l'embrassa amoureusement. C'est vrai que lui et Toshiya c'étaient rencontré car ils venaient souvent jouer au terrain de basket et avaient finit par se lier d'amitié et lorsque Toshi lui avaient présenté ses deux autres amis Die avait eut le coup de foudre pour Kaoru et ils avaient finit par sortir ensemble quelques temps après et c'était ainsi depuis un an. Une fois les chamailleries finit, on avait évité de justesse que Kyo balance la part de pizza dans la figure de Toshi, Die paya et ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le terrain de basket où ils eurent la chance d'être tout seul. Ils firent plusieurs paniers avant que Toshi ne demande.

-Ah au faite Die, pourquoi Shinya pouvait pas venir tu nous l'a pas dit ?

-C'est juste qu'il avait un entretien et qu'il savait pas quand est-ce qu'il allait finir.

-Ah zut dommage mais bon une prochaine fois.

-Il a trouver un travail ? Demanda Kaoru.

-Oui j'espère qu'il sera prit.

-Vous devrez faire pareil vous deux, reprit Kao pour ses deux colocs.

-Ouai j'y penserais, dit Toshi en marquant un panier.

-Moi j'ai les parents, faut bien qu'ils servent à quelques chose, dit Kyo.

-Hahaha ouai t'a pas tord, rigola Die en lui piquant le ballon.

Ils continuèrent à courir après le ballon, cherchant à marquer et à piquer la balle aux autres, Kyo collant ses amis pour les empêché de marquer, et vers 23h ils finirent par décider de rentré.

-Alors Die qu'est-ce que tu fait, tu veux essayer le nouveau verrou de Kao ce soir ? Fit Kyo en se moquant.

-Nan malheureusement héhé, j'vais rentré Shin va m'attendre sinon, à la prochaine.

Il embrassa pationnement son petit ami avant de partir en lui glissant à l'oreille un ''je t'aime'' plein d'amour. Les trois autres retournèrent à leur appartement.

-Aller au dodo, fit Kyo en allant dans sa chambre.

-T'as pas assez dormis toi ? Fit Kaoru.

-Gngngn je fais ce que je veux....aller à demain.

Et il ferma la porte.

-Dit Kao t'as jamais eut peur au début que Shin te pique ton mec, ils sont colocs donc..., dit Toshi.

-Non j'lui fait confiance et je lui est toujours fait confiance et puis nous aussi on est collocs et franchement ça me passerais même pas par l'esprit, au lieu de dire des conneries tu devrais faire comme Kyo et te coucher, aller bonne nuit, reprit Kaoru en allant lui aussi dans sa chambre.

C'est ainsi que ce finit une nouvelle journée pour nos trois collocs.

* * *

Vilà je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chap =3

Laissez vos opinions !

kisu kisu ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

=D voui vous ne revez pas c'est encore moi toujours là sochiiii !!!!

voilà la suite ^^

je suis heureuse que cela plaise au moin à une personne ça me fait plaiz que tu me laisse des coms karasuma et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ainsi qu'à vous les personne prenant le temps de la survoler ^^.

bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Le lendemain matin Kyo se leva tôt, il passa sa tête en dehors de sa chambre pour regarder si quelqu'un était levé mais personne.

-Yes !

Il fila alors dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard se fut le tour de Kaoru qui voyant de la lumière dans la salle de bain alla directement préparer le petit déjeuner, il fallait un miracle pour qu'il puisse prendre une bonne douche en premier. Puis vient le tour de Toshiya qui s'étira en baillant lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre et alors qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et qu'il tourna la poignet, il fut surprit de trouver la porte fermé.

-Kyo me dit pas que c'est toi !! 'tin tu fait chier !!

-Et oui hahaha !! C'est moi le premier alors maintenant tu me laisse profité de mon bain tranquille.

-Gngngn.

Il alla alors dans la cuisine et s'installa en posant sa tête contre la table.

-C'est pas juste...

-Ouai mais il a raison c'était le premier il faut t'y faire aller mange, lui fit Kaoru.

Et c'est en boudant qu'il prit son petit dej'. Kyo sortit quelque temps plus tard alors que Toshiya avait changer de position et était maintenant dans le salon en train de bouder toujours en pyjama. Le blond lui arriva très content dans la cuisine en peignoir et s'installa devant son bol.

-Kyo..., dit Kaoru.

-Hum ? Fit le blond en levant son nez de son petit déjeuner.

-Non rien je sais que tu l'as fait exprès...

Kyo souria en mordant dans sa tartine, pendant ce temps la Toshiya alla dans la salle de bain pour en sortir une demi heure plus tard. Une fois nos trois amis installer dans le salon Kaoru demanda.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite cette aprème ?

-J'en sais rien..., commença le blond.

-Ne me dit pas dormir ou je te balance ce coussin dans la tête, reprit Kao. Vous allez pas rester enfermer il fait beau.

-Mais nan t'inquiète j'ai des choses de prévus cette semaine, continua Toshiya.

-J'espère bien.

-Toi tu voudrais pas te débarrassé de nous, fit Kyo suspicieux.

-Non non...

-Mon oeil.

-Bon ok j'ai du rangement à faire aujourd'hui et j'aimerais bien ne pas vous avoir dans mes pattes.

-J'en étais sur, reprit le blond. T'es en train de préparer une soirée avec Die avous.

-Mais nan !

-Aller fallait le dire c'est d'accord j'vais sortir, j'vais aller faire un tour de moto ! Fit Toshi.

-Moi...nan j'ai rien de prévus...

Du genre chiant Kyo était du haut niveau.

-Bon on tire au sort pour qui fait à manger ? Demanda Toshiya.

-Non hier c'était normalement au tour de Kyo mais il était pas là donc c'est à lui d'y faire, répondit Kaoru.

-Nan nan steuplé Kao fait pas ça !! J'ai faim moi la et qui te dit qu'il va pas nous rendre malade hein ?! Reprit Toshi.

-Tu crois que ça me plait de lui laisser ma cuisine, reprit Kao. Mais c'est chacun son tour.

-Hey si vous voulez pas que je fasse à manger ben on se commande quelque chose et voilà, gromela le blond.

-Bonne idée, fit Toshi en prenant le téléphone. Mexicain ? Aller va pour mexicain....allo bonjours ce serais pour une commande à livré...

Ses deux amis le regardèrent faire et même commander pour eux.

-Alors lui, il nous demande même pas notre avis, soupira Kaoru.

-Au moin j'ai rien à préparer, reprit Kyo en s'installant devant la télé.

Une demi heure plus tard la commande arriva et tous s'installèrent dans la cuisine pour manger. Vers 14h alors que Toshiya était en train de se préparer pour faire son tour en moto, lunette de soleil, gangs et casque à la main, il entendit une sonnerie. C'était un appel sur le portable de Kyo qui traîner sur la table, voyant que ce dernier n'était pas la il décida de répondre.

-Allo ?

-Euh allo...ce n'est pas Kyo...excusez moi j'ai du faire un faux numéros.

-Non attendais j'vous l'appel....c'est de la part de qui ?

-Mao...

-Ok... Kyoooo !

Ce dernier arriva mécontent vers lui.

-Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as à crier !?

-Téléphone pour toi un certain...Mao.

-Toshi ! Qui t'as permis de répondre à mon téléphone !?

-Mais on ne sais jamais et si c'était important et que tu ne répondais pas ?

-Ils auraient attendut, dit plutot que t'es trop curieux pour pas répondre, aller rend moi ça, fit Kyo en lui prenant le portable des mains. Va faire ton tour toi.

-Ok ok j'y vais, à ce soir !

-Mouai....allo Mao ça va ? Que me vaut ton appel ? Pardonne à Toshi il est toujours comme ça.

-Euh oui je...désolé je crois que je te dérange...j'aurais pas dut t'appeler tu dois te dire que je suis collant excuse moi...

-Héhé hep tu va pas raccrocher quand même !

-Euh...

-Tu m'as au téléphones alors vas-y qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je...je voulais savoir si tu oulais bien venir avec moi faire les magasins...j'aimerais m'achêter des nouveaux vêtements je...

-Rhaa j'ai horreur de faire le shopping...

-Oh je...excuse moi pardon désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

-Hé j'ai jamais dit non ! Alala faut pas que tu es peur de moi, j'veux bien aller avec toi et puis au moins comme ça Kaoru sera content je serais pas dans ses pattes comme il dit.

-T'es sur mais si t'aimes pas faire ça ?

-Et alors c'est pas grave toi t'es plus interressant que les vêtements ou la télé alors dit moi à quel heure on se trouve et où ?

-Euh...

Mao avait un peu buggé au passage ''t'es plus interressant'' que voulait-il dire par la.

-Euh je bah on se rejoins au parc dans 20min ça te va ? Reprit Mao.

-Ouai parfait, a toute.

Et ils raccrochèrent.

-Kao tu va être content je sors, fit le blond en prenant son chapeau.

-Ah ? Bah à ce soir alors.

-Ouai ouai, reprit-il en fermant la porte d'entrée.

Kyo alla donc au parc et attandit, 20 min plus tard il remarqua son ami qui avancer sans grande conviction. Le blond se leva donc un sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de lui, passa un bras autours de son cou et lui frotta le crâne.

-Alors Mao on voulait me raccrocher au nez héhé !

-Ah Kyo aïe tu fait mal d'accord j'ai compris aïe je recommencerais plus.

-Bah voilà. Tu sais faut pas t'en faire j'vais pas te mordre.

-Oui...mais ça te gènes pas aïe !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit si je suis la c'est pour rester avec toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui aller viens, fit Kyo en l'emmenant à sa suite. Alors comme ça tu veux changer de garde robe ?

-Euh pas tout à fait juste j'ai envie d'autre fringue...même si perso je les vois pas.

-Ouai mais c'est un truc qui m'a bien plut chez toi t'as un super look je sais pas comment tu fait mais il dech ! Et puis j'adore tes percings !

-Ah merci....c'est gentil.

-Tu te maquilles un peu en plus, ça te va bien. T'as pas de probleme pour voir si c'est raté ou pas ?

-Non j'en met pas beaucoup en plus

-Et ta coiffure aussi ça te va bien mais c'est vrai que ça peux sembler bizarre parce que tu sais pas comment tu es toi.

-Ouai sur ce coup je dois faire confiance aux gens qui m'entoure, j'demande aux vendeurs ou a des amis pour m'habillé et je fait confiance à mon coiffeur voilà...

-T'inquiète tu peux avoir confiance en moi, on va te trouver des trucs interressants...t'aime quoi comme couleurs ?

-...j'en sais rien...je sais pas vraiment ce qui me va....j'aurais préféré être daltonien...voir mal les couleur...ou même en noir et blanc....plutôt qu'être aveugle...

-Oh oh tu nous fait une déprime là, désolé c'est p'tete parce que j'te demande trop je suis trop curieux.

-Non non c'est rien...

-Tu sais t'as aussi le droit de me poser des questions hein.

-Oui mais non c'est bon...

-Oh mais j'veux pas que tu déprimes hier on était bien au soleil...qu'est-ce qui pourrait te rendre le moral...

Kyo chercha alors qu'ils arrivèrent aux galeries.

-Mao.

-Oui...., fit le désigné ayant toujours pas le moral.

-Je vais te dire un truc je suis pas du genre à sourire ou exprimé ma joie donc comprend que me demander à moi de demander à quelqu'un d'avoir le moral c'est un peu le parcourt du combattant.

-Mais tu sais c'est pas la peine...ça ira mieu...faut juste que ça passe....aïe aïe !!

-Ah non recommence pas ! Fit Kyo en lui frottant le crâne avec son poing.

-Ok ok pardon.

-Bah voilà maintenant tu va venir avec moi on va te trouver des trucs qui dech, aller souris, reprit le blond en lui tapant la joue avec son doigt avant de la lui pincer.

-Haha ok ok j'ai compris...t'es pas du genre à lâcher toi, on te fait pas changer d'avis, souria le châtain.

-Non je suis têtu, une vrai teigne comme Kaoru dit, fit Kyo en riant. Et j'en suis fier ! HAHAHA.

Soudain tout le monde se retourna vers lui, quoi de plut normal quand soudain une personne se met à rire toute seule au milieu d'un magasin.

-Héhé j'ai l'impression que tout le monde te regarde la, se moqua Mao.

-Ouai ben pas pour longtemps t'inquiète.

Kyo fit alors un regard noir à tous ceux qui oser encore le fixer, ce qui eut pour effet de leur faire détourné le regard bien vite.

-Haha non mais oh je fait ce que je veux, reprit-il fièrement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un autre magasin un étrange bruit se fit entendre lorsque Mao passa la porte.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda inquiet le châtain.

-J'en sais rien c'est bizarre...

Une fille assez enthousiaste s'approcha de Mao.

-Félicitation monsieur vous êtes notre 100° clients aujourd'hui et à l'occasion des deux ans de notre magasins nous vous offrons trois tenues complètes que vous choisirez grâce à moi et oui je suis styliste !!

La première réaction de Kyo fut 'mais elle est en train de se vanter la', pour certain autres clients c'était plus:

-Dire que ça aurais put être moi.

-Euh vous êtes sur ? J'ai gagné, mais j'ai jamais rien gagné moi, fit Mao surprit.

-Bien sur veuillez me suivre, Fumiko je vous laisse les autres clients.

-Bah Mao t'as de la chance toi tu voulais de quoi refaire un peu ta garde robe bah tu va l'avoir et gratis en plus ! Fit Kyo en le suivant.

-Je suis sur que nous allons trouver ce qu'il vous faut pour bien vous mettre en valeur, dit la fille les yeux pétillants. C'est ce que je préfère dans mon métier aider les gens à trouver ce qui leur correspond.

-Euh excusez moi madame..., reprit le châtain.

-Mademoiselle je ne suis pas marié, oui ?

-Euh je...je sais pas si je mérite ce prix...

-Pourqoui tu dit ça Mao t'as autant le droit qu'un autre, commmença le blond.

-Oui c'est vrai votre ami à raison.

-Ben je suis aveugle à quoi ça sert quelqu'un devrais prendre ma place il pourra contempler ce qu'il aura...

-Mao qu'est-ce qu...

Mais Kyo ne put finir sa phrase.

-Voyons faut pas dire ça et puis ça m'enchante encore plus pour y faire vous allez voir tout le monde à le droit de se sentir bien dans ses vêtements et d'être beau qu'importe ce qu'il a. Alors en avant !!

Elle les guida jusqu'à une pièce où elle avait entreposé de nombreux vêtements pour tout les goûts. A peine eut-elle franchis la porte qu'elle commença à se jetter sur tout les ce qui l'interresser, Kyo la regarda passer d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Le blond venait de se rammasser de nombreux vêtements sur la figure et dans les bras.

-Faut que tu me tiennes ça, ton ami doit essayer le tout.

-Mais oh ! Je suis pas un porte manteau !

-T'as pas interêt à les mettre par terre sinon tu verras j'ai des talons aiguilles et je sais m'en servire !

Ceci fit bien rire Mao.

-Aller rendre dans la cabine on a plein de chose à essayer, dit-elle enthousiaste. Et toi le porte manteau si tu veux pas tenir ton rôle pose au moins les affaires sur une table.

-Gngngn.

-Tu va voir euh Mao si je me souvien bien, je t'ai choisi plein de tenue pour te mettre en valeur.

Après plusieurs essayage, une tenue attira l'attention des deux qui devaient regardé Mao faire un mini défilé.

-Ah oui c'est génial cette chemise noir entrouverte permet de mettre en valeur ton percing au cou et puis ton torse aussi, dit la fille.

-Mao fait gaffe elle est en train de te mater la ! Mais elle à pas tord c'est bien qu'on puisse voir ton percing.

-Aller aller tu en as encore d'autres à essayer, fit vivement la fille impatiente de voir le résultat.

Ils choisirent alors cette tenue ainsi qu'une belle tenue noire avec des bottes blanches et des mittennes noires mettant bien en valeur son cou, le tout avec deux ceintures au dessus du pantalon. Mais lorsque Mao sortit de la cabine avec la dernière tenue porposé cela coupa le soufle au blond.

-Waouh....t'es vraiment beau comme ça, ça te va super bien, fit-il.

-Ah je...merci, répondit le châtain gêné sentant le rouge lui monté au joue.

-Il a raison c'est celle qui te va le mieu, c'est parfait on a donc nos trois tenue !

Mao lui se triturait les doigts tout ça le gêné, il était habillé dune petites veste blanche de la même couleur que ses mitennes, un petit T-shirt noir laissant bien voir la cou, en fait il s'agissait de la même que celle d'avant mais le blanc le mettait beaucoup plus en valeur.

-C'est magnifique je te dit Mao tout le monde va te regardé maintenant tu es sublime et c'est à toi, souria la fille.

-Me...merci.

-Dite moi vous je vais pas vous laissez rentré bredouille prenait un truc au choix je vous l'offre, reprit-elle.

-Trop cool alors euh...j'vais prendre ça il est super ce chapeau !

Le châtain fila remettre une tenue plus passe partout et rejoignit Kyo qui l'attendait à la sorttit du magasins ses sacs en main. Ils furent saluer par la jeune femme et reprirent leur route Kyo tout content d'avoir fait une affaire son nouveau chapeau sur la tête.

-Je...je sais pas si je mettrais ces tenues, dit Mao après un temps.

-Bah pourquoi ça te va super bien et c'est gratis !

-Mais..mais tout le monde va me regarder, minauda-t-il.

-Et alors y'a de quoi, fit Kyo en prenant de l'avance.

Mao s'arrêta quelques secondes, ce qu'il venait de lui dire le surprit mais très vite il le rejoingis.

-Dit il nous reste du temps j'irais bien me boire un truc ça te tente ? Demanda Kyo.

-Ouai ok ! Euh...tu veux pas que je porte mes affaires ?

-Mais nan c'est bon et t'inquiète pas j'vais pas te les piquer ils te vont mieu à toi.

Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un bar et commandèrent de quoi ce rafraichir. Alors que Mao siroter sa boisson avec sa paille, Kyo s'exclama soudainement.

-Ah ça y es je sais !!

-Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais ce que je vais faire pour te remonté le moral !

-Euh mais ça va c'est passer...

-Ouai ben tant pis j'ai eut l'idée donc je la met en execution un point c'est tout !

-C'est vrai que tu es têtu, souria Mao. Alors c'est quoi ?

-Demain ça te dit de venir avec moi à la plage ?

-A la plage ?

-Bah oui si tu savais pas y'en a une ici.

-Mais si je sais mais ça fait très longtemps que j'y suis pas aller...

-Parfait donc tu me rejoindra à 14h et on ira ensuite.

-Merci...

-De quoi ?

-De passer du temps avec moi...

-Bah on est ami non ?

-...oui...

Mao avait du mal à le croire, il pensait vraiment qu'ils étaient ami ? Ça le toucha beaucoup lui dont les amis se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment mais le temps passa bien vite, chacun paya sa part.

-Bon je vais y aller, alors on fait comme ça hein on se retrouve demain ? Tiens je te rend tes affaires, bye !

Et sur ce Kyo partit en direction de chez lui. Il arriva à l'appart qui semblait plus propre.

-Ah tiens on dirait bien que Kao à fait le ménage, tien en parlant de ça il est pas là ? ...tant pis, j'ai faim !

Le blond alla dans la cuisine sortit plusieurs choses des placarts et frigo et s'installa sur une chaise. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Toshiya qui rentra et qui posa toutes ses affaires dans le salon, en mettant par tout, il s'éffondra sur le canapé alors que Kaoru rentra dans l'appart.

-Ah c'était génial j'ai trop kiffé ce tour de moto j'ai été à fond dans les lignes droites youhou j'ai été dans les chemins en dehors de la ville et j'ai fait des roues avants et des roues arrières waaaaah t'aurais du venir Kyo c'était sensas !!!

-Et puis quoi encore pas si c'est toi qui conduit, fit ce dernier.

Kaoru alla donc dans la cuisine et soupira.

-Dire que j'avais nettoyer et ranger la cuisine on dirais pas après le passage de Kyo....et le salon c'est le bordel avec Toshi...pff a quoi bon.

-J'ai passer sur des bosses et des trous super !!! continua Toshiya toujours à fond.

-Toshi t'as pas de moto cross tu va la bousiller si ça continue, et puis tu va finir par te faire mal et compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre...et puis range moi ton bordel ! J'ai ranger je te ferais dire ! Kyo tu nettoiera ton bordel aussi et...mais qu'est-ce que c'est tu t'es acheter un nouveau chapeau ?

-Non on me la donner...

-Kyo...ne me dit pas que tu la voler !

-Mais non oh tu me prend pour qui.

-Hum...ok mais tu nettoie quand même.

-Ok ok ça va j'ai compris.

-Kaoru t'es énervé la tu devrais appelé Die pour te calmer, fit Toshiya depuis le salon. Si tu veux on fait le diner et toi tu restes tranquille.

-Ok c'est ce que je vais faire...merci.

Et sur ce il alla dans sa chambre.

-Bon Kyo je t'interdit de toucher à quoi que ce soit pour le diner tu me laisse je m'en charge...mais dit moi il est cool...tu l'as vraiment volé ?

-Mais nan ! Fit le blond en balançant l'objet désigné dans la tête du brun.

-Ok ça va je plaisante.

Dans ça chambre Kaoru était bien au téléphone.

-Ca va mon coeur t'as l'air fatigué ? Demanda Die.

-Ouai ouai, je venais de tout nétoyer dans l'appart ben on dirait pas humf des fois je te jure c'est dur...

-Oh mon pauvre t'es crevé.

-Oui...j'aimerais tellement que tu soit là...

-Moi aussi tu sais...j'ai vraiment hâte d'être demain.

Kaoru rougis rien que dit penser.

Ils continuèrent à se parler longuement, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de manger. Il alla donc rejoindre ses amis et trouva un beau bazarre dans la cuisine mais au lieu de se facher il explosa de rire sous le regard étonné des deux présents.

-Hahahaha putin vous devriez voir vos tête haha.

En effet ils s'étaient légèrement disputer pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient préparer et avait finit par se mettre de la nourriture partout et avait même des armes dans leur main, spatulles, casseroles etc.

-Haha vous nous refaite un duel du moyen âge ou quoi ?

-Euh nan...moi je veux du steak !

-Nan du poisson !

-Haha va pour poisson ça sera meilleur haha vous êtes trop con haha j'adore haha aller on se dépeche et on range tout haha non alors là vous m'aurez tout fait haha.

Et il partit dans le salon pour regarder la télé.

-Euh...il l'a bien prit, fit Toshiya.

-Pas juste pourquoi c'est toi qu'à gagné ! Marmonna Kyo.

-J'ai toujours raison on fait toujours se que je dit, aller on a plutot interêt à se dépécher sinon on va manger à pas d'heure.

-Mouai....c'est juste parce que j'ai faim que je te suis sur ce coup...

-Haha t'es toujours en train de manger toi.

-Gngngn.

Après plusieurs minutes ils finirent par diner. Kaoru était de meilleur humeur. Le soir alors qu'il était tranquillement dans le canapé avec Toshiya devant un film, d'un coup ils se prirent des coups de coussins. C'était Kyo qui lança une bataille de coussin, chacun armé ils se ballancèrent tout ces armes, se frappant parmis les rires. Le plus fort, étrangement, était le blond qui s'en donner à coeur joie. Cette bataille dura de longue minutes et heureusement pour Kaoru rien ne fut casser. Après avoir taper une dernière fois sur la tête de ses amis, il se leva.

-Aller on arrête avant de casser quelque chose et on va se couche.

Ses deux amis marmonnèrent leur mécontentement, ils s'amusaient bien, ils étaient débraillé, les cheveux en bataille...on pourrait se demander ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais chacun finit par retourner dans leur chambre, mais avant de fermé sa porte Toshiya fit à Kyo.

-Hé Kyo demain ça sera moi qui serait le premier dans la salle de bain héhé.

-On verra ça, le défia le blond.

Et c'est ainsi que ce finit cette nouvelle journée.

* * *

Tadaaaa !!

j'espère que ça vous à plut =D laissé vos opions

et rendez vous au prochain chap !!

kisu kisu !!


	4. Chapter 4

Moi sochi suis encore là !!!

la suite et oui elle est là !!!

Museelo: alors d'une merci bicoup de m'avoir laisser un coms ^^ ensuite je suis désolé pour les fautes mais j'ai tellement d'idée en tête et je voulais tout écrire avant d'y oublié que j'ai un peu laissé de côté les fautes ^^'' sorry. En ce qui concerne les gamineries ben désolé mais je ne peux pas changer p'tete que c'est parce que je suis gamine =.='' XD mais tu sais t'as le droit de donner ton avis. Si je veux des coms c'est pas que pour avoir de bonne critique tout est bon a prendre ^^ c'est comme ça qu'on avance.

Vilà maintenant place à la fic =D avec un lemon enjoy !!

bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin alors que l'on aurait put croire que nos deux amis se leve très tôt pour être avant l'autre dans la salle de bain et ben ce ne fut pas le cas. Toshiya, sans doute crevé par son après-midi de moto, était couché dans son lit, une jambe et un bras balançant dans le vide, sa couverture tombant à moitié. De son côté Kyo, lui, était étallé de tout son long sur son lit, la couverture par terre. Lorsque les deux se réveillèrent leur première réaction fut de se lever d'un bond et de sortir en courant de leur chambre et ils tombèrent nez à nez l'un sur l'autre.

-Kyo !?

-Toshi ?!

Ils se coincèrent alors dans la porte du salon, s'empechant mutuellement de passer.

-Nan Kyo hors de question c'est moi qui serais le premier !

-Impossible c'est moi, tu passeras pas !

Et alors que Kyo avait coincé les jambes du brun avec les siennes et essayer de retenir sa main qui tenait la poignet de la porte.

-Noooon noooon tu y arrivera pas !

-Trop tard Kyo j'ai la poignet hahaha !!

Mais alors qu'il la tourna il remarqua qu'elle était fermé. Ils se regardèrent alors étonnés.

-Kaoru !!!

-Ouai qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout ?

-Bah d'après toi qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans une salle de bain, j'prend une douche z'êtes con.

-Mais mais d'habitudes tu la prend plus tard ? S'étonna Toshiya.

-Ouai mais vous étiez encore coucher donc j'en ai profité donc maintenant vous me laissez, y'a le petit dej' sur la table donc plaignez vous pas.

-Pff.

Ils allèrent donc, encore en pyjama dans la cuisine en soupirant.

-Je serais quand même premier, fit Toshi.

-Désolé de te décevoir Toshi mais oubli pas que Die viens cette aprème donc je pense qu'on a encore le temps d'attendre, dit Kyo en buvant son bol.

-Humf.

Le brun s'affala sur la table.

-Tu manges pas ?

-Rêves pas Kyo t'auras pas ma part.

Un moment plus tard, qui parut plus ou moins long à ses deux amis, Kaoru sortit enfin de la salle de bain et les retrouva devant la télé toujours en pyjama.

-Oh tiens Kao t'es bien classe ça se voit que Die viens aujourd'hui, fit Toshiya.

Kyo en profita pour filer à toute itesse dans la pièce libre suivit du brun mais lui ferma la porte au nez.

-Nan Kyo !

-Haha j'ai eut plus de réflexe que toi et je suis plus rapide domage pour toi haha.

-Pas juste...

Il retourna alors s'installer sur le canapé en boudant.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il faudrait une deuxième salle de bain ici, fit Kaoru.

-Ouai....dit je suppose que Die va dormir ici.

-Euh...oui...

-Hahaha....ah et dit moi Shin il viens pas ?

-Bah je sais pas t'a qu'à lui demander toi même, reprit Kao en lisant un livre.

-Bonne idée en plus ça me passera la temps.

Il prit alors son portable et composa le numéros de son ami.

-Allo Shin salut !

-Oh tiens salut Toshi euh t'as de la chance que la je ne suis pas encore au boulot.

-Quoi tu travailles ?

-Bah oui Die vous l'a pas dit ?

-Si m'enfin tu travailles déjà mumf ça ve dire que tu vas pas venir aujourd'hui ?

-Bah non désolé mais moi j'ai besoin d'argent.

-Oui mais nous on...

-Toshi je te coupes tout de suite Kaoru travaille bien lui aussi c'est juste qu'il est en vacances et qu'il les à prit en même temps que Die c'est pour ça. Et tu devrais faire pareil.

-Oh non tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi, bouda le brun.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Oui...p'tete...ça se pourrait....

-Tu tournes autours du pot la.

-Gngnggn.

-Si tu trouve un travail qui t'interresse comme le mien tu verra tu trouvera ça cool.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait qui peut être cool ?

-Je travaille dans un magasin qui vend des disques, des DVD, des livres etc...moi je travaille au niveau des livres...

-Ca m'étonne pas...

-Mais tu va me laisser finir !

-Ah oui pardon...j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit...

-Donc comme je disais ils m'ont dit que si je bossais bien et dur j'pourrais avoir des réductions sur les produits du magasins et si tu veux tu pourras en profiter...

-Youhouuuuuuu merci Shin c'est génial t'es le meilleur !!

-Oui je sais.

-Hé Shinya t'as pas l'impression de prendre la grosse tête là tu immite Toshiya ou quoi, rigola une voix derrière lui.

-Hey c'est Die derrière toi !

-Bah qui d'autre ?

-Saleté attend un peu que tu viennes cette aprème ! Grogna Toshi.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, fit celui-ci.

-Shin il est méchant avec moi pourquoi tu fait rien, minauda Toshiya.

-T'es assez grand pour te débrouillé tout seul.

-Mumf. Mais dit Shin t'as pas de jour de congé pour qu'on puisse faire un truc tous ensemble ?

-Euh si bien sur j'ai mon week-end...

-Oh Toshi à très envie de te voir Shin ouhou ! Fit Die.

-Erm euh...

-Die !! s'exclama Toshiya.

-J'ai rien dit. Donc si samedi on fesait une journée plage et soirée boîte de nuit ça vous tente ?

-Ah ouai trop !

-C'est d'accord.

-Toshi qu'est-ce que tu fout encore la salle de bain et libre, fit remarque Kyo en s'installant à côté de lui.

-Je suis au téléphone avec Shin...et aussi avec Die j'ai l'impression....on viens de se dire qu'on aller passer ce samedi ensemble !

-Ok j'avais rien de prévut, fit simplement Kyo.

-Die ? Passe le moi.

-Kao tu va le voir dans quelques heures, soupira Toshi. Qu'est-ce que t'es accro.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur !!! s'écria Die dans le combinet.

-Aïe Die mes oreilles ! Dit Shinya.

-Bon désolé j'vais raccroché la salle de bain et libre j'y go, fit Toshiya rapidement.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. A l'autre bout du fils ses deux amis étaient un peu surprit.

-Et il l'a fait en plus, dit Shinya.

-Hahaha ça m'étonnes pas.

-M'enfin...alors tu dors la-bas je suppose, d'après ce que j'ai crut comprendre vous avez prévus une bonne soirée tout les deux.

-Ouai ! On aurait aimé pas avoir les deux autres mais on fait avec, rigola Die.

De leur côté, lorsqu'ils eurent mangé après que Toshi soit sortit de sous la douche, nos trois amis eurent une petite discution.

-J'espère que vous aller pas foutre le bordel et que ce soir vous me laisserez tranquille avec Die, fit Kaoru.

-Ouai t'inquiète on sais que vous voulez être en tête à tête, répondit Toshiya alors qu'il jouait à son jeu.

-Et puis moi la je vais à la plage on se revois ce soir, dit Kyo en commençant à partir.

-Hein comment ça ?

-Mais t'y va avec qui ?

-Ca vous regarde pas, aller bye.

Et sur ce il claqua la porte derrière lui.

-C'est étrange m'enfin, reprit Kao.

-Ouai...et cette aprème j'vais faire un tennis avec Die tu va voir j'vais me venger de ce qu'il a dit !

-Tu veux pas le laisser...

-Non, après t'en fera ce que tu veux.

De son côté Kyo était en train d'attendre son ami, et lorsqu'il le vit, il remarqua qu'il avait des lunettes de soleil mais avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose que salut, Mao lui coupa la parole.

-Salut...je sais que tu es en train de te dire 'mais pourquoi là il porte des lunettes de soleil' ben parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai une raison de les mettre vu qu'on va à la plage !

-Haha oui c'est vrai, bon on y va ?

-Ok j'te suit.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent Kyo arrêta momentanement son ami.

-Attend je scrute pour nous trouver un endroit au calme sans beaucoup de monde autours j'ai horreur de ça.

-Ok.

Une fois fait, installer et changer Kyo se passa de la crème solaire, s'allongea en mettant son chapeau sur le visage et fit.

-Voilà je vais pouvoir faire mon activité préféré dormir au soleil ! Kaoru dit que j'fait que dormir tss n'importe quoi.

-Héhé.

-Alors Mao ça fait combien de temps que t'es pas aller à la plage ?

-Euh ça doit remonté à quand j'avais 15 ans avec mes parents.

-Tant que ça ?

-Bah oui quand t'es aveugle ça te pose un petit problème, d'une si t'y va seul tu peux pas surveillé si quelqu'un te vole pas quelque chose de deux si tu veux aller te baigné ben bonne chance pour déjà trouvé la mer et ensuite revenir jusqu'à ta serviette et à deux c'est pareil, en plus je veux pas dérangé les gens donc j'y vais pas.

-C'est bête ça, en quoi ça dérangerais quelqu'un de t'aider ?

-Ben justement tu vois je vais un peu plus te raconter pourquoi j'ai mauvais caractère...

-P'tete mais tu rivalises pas avec moi !

-Haha oui si tu le dit, bah en faite lorsque je suis devenu aveugle les réactions des gens on fortement changer à mon égard, les parents et la famille sont devenus extremement protecteur, les amis aussi enfin ceux qui restait car les autres m'ignoraient ou se moquaient de moi et même profitaient de moi...

-Les salos !

-...et j'en avait marre mais personne me comprend c'est pour ça que je suis partit sans rien leur dire ils m'étouffaient, à cause de ça j'ai perdu confiance au gens et j'ai decider de m'occuper moi-même de moi avec ce que j'avais, c'est vrai que je n'ai plus beaucoup d'argent et que malheureusement personne ne voudras de moi mais si j'arrive à tenir un peu comme ça je serais déjà heureux et si tout par de travers je pourrais toujours tenter de me suicider cette vie est déjà assez horrible alors je ne veux pas la vivre en ayant plus rien et p'tete que je réusirais cette fois ci... AÏE !!

Mao se prit alors la creme solaire assez fort sur le ventre et un coup sur la tête.

-Idiot je t'interdit de dire ça !! T'as pas intérêt à faire une chose pareil c'est qu'une connerie et crois moi j'en sais quelque chose !!

-Hein que...comment ça...t'as déjà tenter de te suicider ?

-Disons que je suis doué pour les scarifications et l'ouvertures des veines, reprit le blond en s'allongeant.

-Mais...mais pourquoi ?

-On va dire que j'ai eut une enfance assez spécial, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami, ma famille j'en est pas vraiment, les parents qui étaient jamais la, très vite je m'habillé differement des autres je voulais toujours me faire remarquer et pas que dans le bon sens du terme, j'ai fait pas mal de conneries et ça ça a durée longtemps. Quand tout le monde te rejette, te regarde différement tu souffres donc t'évacue cette colère par n'importe quel moyen, moi c'était celui là je hurlait ma haine envers tout ces gens qui m'entourait personnes ne me comprenait...jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Kaoru et Toshiya eux mon accepter avec mes défaults, et dieu sais si eux aussi ils en ont, et voilà je n'était plus seul mais j'ai toujours aimé faire des conneries, ma haine contre les gens et contre mes parents et toujours allumé disons à moitié endormis. J'vais te dire un truc c'est le première fois que je raconte ça à quelqu'un.

-Je...je savais pas pardon...j'aurais pas du penser qu'à moi...aïeuuh.

-Fait pas la tête chacun à sa vie et ses problèmes. Bon et maintenant une sieste.

Mao le regarda alors.

-...je merci Kyo...c'est vraiment gentil à toi d'essayer de me remonter le moral...en plus tu t'es ouvert à moi, t'était pas obligé de me raconter tout ça...merci beaucoup...

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

-Oh il sais déjà endormis ?

Il se mit alors assis les genoux contre sa joue et tourna la tête du côté où c'était installer le blond.

-Merci Kyo...j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir rencontrer...

-Je serais toi je ne dirais pas encore ça héhé, fit le blond en se redressant.

Le châtain rougis inconsciement, il ne dormais pas ?

-C'est vrai que je suis du genre à m'endormir vite mais pas là héhé....oh aller rougis pas c'est pas comme si tu venais de me dire un truc honteux. Je suis très heureux de te conaitre moi aussi. Mao ?

-Euh...oui ?

-Tu devrais mettre de la crème je sent que tu va cramer sinon.

-Ah ? Tu doit avoir raison.

Il se l'appliqua alors mais ne pouvant pas faire son dos il allait la ranger mes Kyo s'en saisis.

-Bah attend j'vais t'en mettre si tu veux.

-Euh je d'accord..., fit-il en rougissant de plus en plus.

Il sentit ses joues chauffées lorsqu'il sentit les mains du blond sur la peau de son dos.

-Euh...tu tu t'en es mit toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ce calmer.

-Ouai sauf dans le dos, je dors sur le dos donc c'est pas la peine...et voilà c'est fait.

-Merci...

-Ah tiens t'as des marques et des coupures sur les bras et le corps.

-Euh...oui c'est...c'est que ça a été difficille de m'habituer à ne plus voir alors voilà c'est le résultat héhé, fit Mao légèrement gêné et stressé. ...je sais ça doit pas être beau...

-Voyons ça à pas d'importance perso ça me gêne pas et puis c'est normal, personne ne peut te juger car personne est à ta place et ne peux comprendre ce que c'est de perdre soudainement la vue comme toi.

-Je...oui...tu as raison...

-T'apprendra à comprendre que j'ai toujours raison et quand Toshiya dit que c'est lui qu'à raison écoute le pas c'est moi qu'y ai raison !

Ceci détendit Mao qui rigola, Kyo préférais le voir de cette humeur. Ils restèrent à la plage trois heures, où ils parlèrent...et Kyo dorma, en prenant le soleil. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent qu'il était grand temps d'y aller, ils rangèrent tout et Kyo proposa.

-Ca te dit d'aller se manger une glace pour finir la journée ?

-Oui super !!

-Alors c'est partit !

Ils allèrent alors aux glacier se trouvant en face du parc.

-Tu veux quoi Mao, je paye ok tu ne rechigne pas, fit Kyo.

-Ok ok bah café !

-Alors une café et une vanille pistache pour moi s'il vous plait.

-Deux ?

-Oui je suis gourmand.

-Haha.

Après avoir payer, ils s'installèrent sur un banc pour les déguster. A un moment lorsque Kyo se tourna vers le châtain, il se mit à rire tout seul.

-Quoi ? Demanda Mao surprit.

-Mao tu t'es mit de la glace partout haha.

-Oh je....pardon je vais m'essuyer...

-Mais non attend.

Kyo enleva de son doigt la glace se trouvant sur le visage de son vis à vis et la mit dans sa bouche.

-Hum...j'pref la pistache, voilà là tu peux t'essuyer.

C'est ce que le châtain fit, en rougissant. Une fois leur glace finit ils se séparèrent promettant de se revoir rapidement.

De leur côté lorsque Die arriva chez son petit ami, il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire convenablement bonjour que Toshiya fit en brandissant sa raquette.

-On a des comptes à régler tout les deux, toi et moi matchs de tennis !

-Ah ah si tu veux Toshi mais n'es pas peur de te faire rétamé c'est pas un jeu vidéo la.

-On verra ça.

Lorsque Toshi eut passer la porte d'entrée pour se diriger vers les terrains, Die en profita pour embrasser passionement Kaoru et de lui dire.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique hum vivement ce soir...

Et il partit rejoindre Toshi, suivit de prêt par Kaoru. Celui-ci passa presque toute l'après midi à regarder ses amis taper dans leur balle. Ensuite vu qu'ils étaient épuisés il alèrent boire un coup et quand ils rentrèrent Kyo était déjà la.

-Ah vous voilà qu'est-ce que vous avez été faire ? Demanda le blond affalé dans le canapé.

-J'ai était mettre une raclée à Toshi au tennis, fit Die en souriant.

-Gngngngn.

Alors qu'ils discutaient de la défaite cuisante de leur ami brun, Kaoru alla préparer le diner. Lorsqu'il fut servit Toshiya fit remarqer.

-Tu sais Die en faite faudrait que tu viennes plus souvent comme ça nous on aurait plus à cuisiner et en plus quand t'es la Kao fait toujours ce qu'il y a de mieu !

-Toshi !! s'exclama le désigné en rougissant.

-Bah quoi Kao dit pas que c'est pas vrai.

-C'est très gentil à toi mon coeur de faire ça, souria Die.

-Ouai on peut dire qu'il prend bien soin de son petit ami...plus que de ses meilleurs amis et collocs, fit Kyo.

-Oui mais il faut bien que vous appreniez à vous débrouillez un peu tout seul, reprit Kaoru.

Après le diner, ils regardèrent ensemble en film, Kaoru dans les bras de Die. Une fois finit, nos deux tourtereaux attendirent que leur deux amis aille se coucher et soit endormis pour se retrouver enfin seul à seul. Après avoir été chercher quelques trucs dans la cuisine, ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Kaoru. Une fois tout installer et tout préparer, alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'en

sous vêtements Die baissa la lumière pour rendre un effet tamisé. Et oui Kaoru avait tout ce qu'il faut pour une bonne soirée en perspective. Die s'approcha alors du lit où se trouver déjà son petit ami et s'installa sur ses genoux. Il commença alors à lui parsemet de nombreux baiser dans le cou tandis que ses mains se firent baladeuses et il lui susurra.

-Je vois que tu as bien tout prévus hum ça me met l'eau à la bouche tout ça mais la sucrerie la plus tentante ici c'est toi.

Kaoru lui souleva alors le visage d'une main avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et de reprendre en souriant.

-Mais tu n'es pas contre le tout hein ?

-C'est vrai...

Kaoru trempa alors ses doigts dans du miel poser sur la table de nuit et les lêcha du manière très sensuelle et sexy, jouant avec sa langue.

-Alors mon chéri par quoi tu veux commencer ?

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour..

Kaoru se saisis alors du chocolat et dessina de ses doigts de nombreuses arabesques sur le torse de son petit ami. Die se laissa provisoirement faire, profitant des doigts tout aussi expert que lui. Une fois qu'il eut finit il les suivit de sa langue, descendant très bas, remontant très haut (y'a de la logique la dedans) lêchant avidement la moindre parselles de peau. Die commença à émmettre quelques soupire de plaisir que lui proguré son petit ami. Très vite il décida de reprendre sa place de dominant, il commença à allonger Kaoru, il prit alors une fraise qu'il tempa dans la chantilly et qu'il attrapa avec les dents. Il regarda alors son vis à vis avec une lueur séducteur qui lui disait de venir la chercher. C'est ce qu'il fit Kaoru attira à lui son petit ami et mordit dans la fraise, chaque boucher le rapprocher des lèvres recouvertes de chantilly de Die qu'il embrassa goullument, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, goutant à ce doux mélange. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement ainsi jusqu'à la dernière fraise, puis ils décidèrent d'utiliser du miel pour sucré leur échange, leur lèvres se collées à chaque contact, ils se les mordillés n'en laissant aucune trace. Die décida ensuite de s'attaquer au cou, il le lêcha et le parsemma de nombreux baisers alors qu'un de ses mains descendait le long du trose frollant la peau nu de son compagnon. Kaoru commença lui à emmettre quelque gêmissement alors que Die lui fesait plusieurs sussons dans le cou. Ce dernier se redressa momentanement et parsema de chantilly le torse de son petit ami. Il le regarda alors en se lechant les lèvres d'impatiente, de manière sensuelle, et des yeux remplis d'envie. Son vis à vis prit sur son doigts un peu de chantilly se trouvant sur son torse et le mis en bouche, jouant avec de sa langue qui eut pour effet de faire monté encore plus vite l'envie en Die. Celui-ci commença alors à s'attaqué à ce dessert qui ne demander pas qu'à être dévorer des yeux. Il parcourit de sa langue ce torse offert, ne laissant rien au hasard, il prenait bien son temps aux endroit où il le savais plus sensible et à la limite du bas ventre. Kaoru gêmis plus ce qui ne lui fit que donner plus d'envie, délicatement il se saisis de ses mains tout en continuant son travail, il ne laissa rien échappé à sa langue, il remonta au niveau du cou et de l'oreille où il mordilla le lobe avant de lêcher l'interrieur. Il lui murmurra de nombreux mots doux et allusions. Mais Kaoru aussi voulait profiter il colla un peu plus Die contre lui, il posa ses mains dans son dos et le parsemma de nombreuses carresses douce mais sensuelles, il laissa aussi sa marque dans son cou par quelques suçons. Ils finirent par se réembrasser langoureusement, jouant avec la langue de l'autre dans des ballets toujours plus fièvreux. Die en profita pour descendre sa main au niveau de l'entre jambe de son compagnon et frôler la bosse former à ce niveau, lui arrachant au passage quelques gêmissent roque. Il chercha ensuite dans son regard une lueur lui permettant de continué, il l'eut très vite car les yeux de Kaoru étaient remplis de désir et d'envie. Il souria, picora ses lèvres et doucement commença à enlever la seul barrière vestimentaire qui commencer sérieusement à le gêné. Son sourire s'aggrandis lorsqu'il vit le membre tendut de son compagnon, et il lui fit remarquer en susurant tendrement.

-Toi aussi tu m'excite toujours autant mon coeur...

Celui-ci qui avait pousser un soupire de soulagement, rougis inconsciement. Die continua sa série de baisers toujours plus passionnés puis descendit au niveau de l'entre jambe. Puis il lui écarta délicatement les cuisses qu'il courvrit de chocolat. Il se mordit les lèvres d'envie et s'attaqua à cette nouvelle douceur, il plaça une de ses mains sur le genoux l'autre très proche de l'entre jambe. Il commença alors d'enlever avec sa langue ce chocolat d'une façon lente et très sexy, ce qui fit se multiplié le nombre de gêmissements qui se firent plus fort et plus roque. Et lorsqu'il approcha de sa langue l'entre jambe, il marquait bien l'arrêt, se délectant d'entendre son compagnon dire son nom dans une plainte rempli de désir et d'envie. Lorsqu'il eut finit avec l'une, il fit de même avec l'autre, Kaoru commença même à légèrement se courber sous les douces et nombreuses tortures de son petit ami. Die décida alors de s'occuper du membre qui ne demander que ça. Il se lêcha les lèvres et commença à parcourir de sa langue la verge dressé, vesant duré au maximum le plaisir, il ne laissa aucune parselle de peau lui échappé. Il finit par la prendre entièrement en bouche et joua avec de sa langue, lorsqu'il sentit Kaoru s'impatienté, l'entendant gêmir toujours plus, il décida de commencer de lent mouvement de va et vien, fesant duré toujours plus le plaisir de son compagnon. Il accelera alors progressivement, lorsqu'elle atteignit un point élevé Kaoru finit par se déversé dans la bouche de son petit ami qui avala la semence. Die le regarda alors avec des yeux pétillants, il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte pour calmer sa respiration et de légères traces rose sur les joues, il finit par l'embrasser langoureusement plusieurs fois, continuant à faire ballader ses mains sur le corp nu de son vis à vis. Celui-ci parcourait son dos de ses main laissant au passage quelques marques de griffrures. Die lui commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer, Kaoru le devina bien vite et avec un regard espiègle passa une main sous les sous vêtement et commença à jouer avec arrachant des gêmissement roque de la par du concerné. A travers un regard, un accord commun se fit et en souriant Kaoru fit glisser le boxer de son compagnon avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le sien. Die poussa un soupire de soulagement et commença à se mettre en position. Il rapprocha son membre tendut de l'intimité de son amant puis délicatement il le pénétra. Le temps d'adaptation fut très rapide. Die avait ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son petit ami et le surplombé, il commença alors ses lents mouvement de va et viens. Chaque coup de bassin engendré des gêmissement des la parts des deux toujours plus fort, plus roque et plus nombreux. Au fils de l'accélération les gêmissement finirent par se transformer en plaintes, chacun prononçant le nom de l'autre toujours plus fort et avec toujours plus de plaisir dans la voix. Leur respiration était toujours plus saccadé leur coeur battait de plus en plus fort pour celui qu'il aimait. Chaque accélération et mouvement de bassin atteignaient le point sensible rendant le plaisir encore plus fort. Le plaisir qui les traversaient été tellement fort qu'ils avaient les doigts crispés en tenant les draps, se courbant. Après un dernier mouvement plus fort ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme en même temps criant le nom de l'être aimé. Ils attendirent que leur coeur et respiration redeviennent normal, puis Die se retira, il lêcha la semence de Kaoru, remonta jusqu'à son visage en traçant de sa langue une ligne sur son torse. Il l'embrassa alors avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Dans leur yeux ont pouvaient lire tout cette amour et ce désir pour l'autre, des yeux pétillants. Ils profitèrent quelque temps du contact de leur corps nus, ne cessant de se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient, continuant de s'embrasser. Ensuite ils décidèrent de se lever et comme deux adolescents ayant peur de se faire prendre par leur parents ils se dirigèrent à la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain en souriant. La ils prirent un bain a deux, Kaoru entre les jambes de son chéri, continuant de s'embrasser, en se mordillant les lèvres, de se caresser, chacun aidant l'autre à se laver. Ils finirent par rejoindre leur chambre où ils enlevèrent le drap pour se glisser sous la couverture, Kaoru la tête contre le torse de Die qui le tenait blottit contre lui. Et c'est ainsi que ce termina leur soirée riche en émotion et sensation.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plut et que ça continuera à vous plaire ^^

marchi pour ceux qui me laisse des coms ça me fait plaiz ^^

kisu kisu rendez vous au prochain chap =D


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou ^^ sochi toujours là =D

bah rien n'as changer l'histoire est à moi à l'inverse des persos TxT

XD

Marchi beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me fait plaiz ^w^ j'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire =D

bonne lecture !!

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsque notre couple se réveilla le matin était déjà bien commencer.

-Bonjours mon coeur bien dormis, souria Die en embrassant son petit ami sur le bout du nez.

-Oui...

Il s'étira et regarda un peu le bazard dans sa chambre, en soupirant.

-Et ben va falloir que je range tout ça.

-Oh Kao arrête un peu tu va finir par être magniaque, rigola Die en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Ouai ok...bon si on allait voir si les autres son levé ?

-Ok.

Ils s'habillèrent alors et rentrèrent dans la cuisine où leur amis se trouvaient.

-Salut.

-Gnalut....

-Salut oh vous avez fait le petit déj' merci, fit Kao.

-Ouai ouai fallait bien qu'on se débrouille t'était pas levé et Kyo avait faim.

-Kyo à toujours faim, rectifia Kaoru.

-Gngngn.

-Ouai ben je sais que c'est vous qui avaient prit la salle de bain hier soir, vous m'avez réveillé merci bien, reprit Toshi.

Lorsque Kaoru s'installa à ses côté Toshiya remarque quelque chose.

-Kao tu fera gaffe on voit tes suçons là, au moins on sais ce que vous avez fait de votre nuit vous.

-Ouai....aaaaaaaaaaah non non enlevé moi ces images de ma tête enlevé les !! s'exclama Kyo en commançant à courire dans toute la cuisine.

-Kyo...

-Aaaaaaah.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas se calmer Kaoru se saisis d'une poële et frappa le crâne de Kyo avec lorsqu'il arriva vers lui.

-Aïe !

-Voilà au moins il est calmer.

Kyo se leva la main sur sa tête et lorsque son regard croisa celui du calendrier il s'exclama:

-Youhouuuuuuuu c'est aujourd'hui !!

Il s'élança alors dans le salon attrapa son argent et fila à la porte d'entrée.

-Faut que j'y aille je reviens !!

Et il partit sous le regard étonné de ses trois amis.

-Euh qu'est-ce qu'il a la ? Demanda Die.

-J'en sais rien qu'est-ce qu'il a vu qui la mit dans cet état, fit Kaoru.

-Euh...ah je vois aujourd'hui y'a son album qui est arrivé, celui qu'il attend depuis plus d'un mois, répondit Toshiya.

-Ah je vois...

-Dite vous savez que vous devriez trouver un truc pour vous deux parce que ça fait du bruit quand vous passez vos nuits ensemble, je sais pas moi un hotel ?

-Toshi ça va pas non c'est cher, fit Die.

-Bah je sais pas moi pourquoi vous aller pas chez toi Die ?

-Shinya travail j'vais pas lui infliger ça.

-Ouai mais je sais pas moi j'donne des idées, minauda Toshiya.

-Mais tu sais Toshi on y a beaucoup penser avec Die et on pense prendre un appart tout les deux, fit Kaoru.

-Comment ça ?

-On penser faire un échange Kaoru viendrait vivre avec moi et Shinya viendrait ici, on a déjà parler avec Shin il restait plus qu'à vous le dire, continua Die.

-Mais mais ça veux dire que que tu vas plus vivre avec nous...mais Shin Shin avec lui ça va plus être pareil...

-Oui je sais ça risque d'être plus stricte qu'avec moi car lui travail aussi mais j'en est besoin j'ai besoin de commencer à faire ma vie avec Die, reprit Kao. Et puis c'est pas comme si on couper tout les ponts et puis c'est pas encore fait.

-Muuuuuu.

-Aller Toshi tu va pas pleurer.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'essayer de lui remonté le moral que son portable sonna.

-Allo ?

-Salut Tosh !

-Oh Mizu ! Comment ça va ?

-Super et ça te tente de passer l'après-midi avec moi, on irais à la salle d'acarde et on irait se faire des paniers au terrain de basket ?

-Ah ouai trop cool ! Sur que je viens !

-Génial on se retrouve devant chez moi à 14h ok.

-Ouai a toute !

Il raccrocha et souria.

-Super un apreme en compagnie de Mizuki !

-Toshi...on...

-Non ça va dite rien j'ai été un peu égoiste sur ce coup vous avez le droit de vire heureux ensemble alors en tant qu'ami je suis la pour vous soutenir, fit-il en souriant.

Ses amis furent soulager et ils passèrent le reste de la matinée ensemble sur le balcon.

De son côté Kyo avait courut jusqu'au magasin de disque le plus proche et se dirigea directement vers le CD désiré et alors qu'il s'en saisis une autre main l'attrapa en même temps. Alors qu'il commençait à s'énervé il regarda la personne mais sa colère s'estompa laissant place à la surprise.

-Tiens Mao toi aussi t'aime ce groupe ?

-Oh Kyo ? Bah ouai j'allais pas louper ça sortie, souria-t-il.

-Cool...mais celui la est a moi !

-Haha ok ok .

Il prit donc un autre et ils commencèrent à marcher dans le magasin en parlant.

-Je savais pas que tu écouter se genre de musique, comme moi c'est cool, commença Kyo.

-Oui...la musique profonde et sombre j'adore c'est un peu le reflet de ma vie...

-Erm !

-Ok j'ai rien dit.

-Bah voilà, souria Kyo.

-Oh Kyo tiens qu'est-ce que tu fait la ?

Le désigné se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler.

-Oh tiens Shin c'est ici que tu travailles.

-Bah ouai comme tu vois, alors qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Je viens d'acheter le nouvel album de mon groupe préféré.

-Ah oui c'est vrai on en a fait de la pub au magasin....qui c'est ce jeune homme ?

-Ah Shin j'te présente Mao j'l'ai rencontrer y'a quelque jour et il est super sympa c'est un bon ami.

-Enchanté.

-Euh...salut.

-Il est aveugle ?

-Oui mais fait attention à comment tu lui parles ok, reprit Kyo.

-Ouai t'inquiète tu me connais, mais dit moi je suis le premier a faire ça connaissance ?

-...ça se pourrais...

-Tu compte le présenter au autres ?

-Non...pas tout de suite alors s'il te plait tu leur dit rien.

-Ok y'a pas de soucis bon désolé y'a des clients, a plus.

Kyo et Mao allèrent payer leur achat et sortirent du bâtiment.

-Tu...t'as honte de moi ? Demanda timidement ce dernier légèrement tristement.

-Toi, bien sur que non, c'est plutôt de mes amis enfin plutôt leur raction ils sont assez spécial.

-...

-Mao...j'voulais pas te vexer ou te rendre triste...

Il le prit alors dans ses bras.

-Aller tu va pas bouder, ça c'est plutot l'activité préféré de Toshiya. Et puis j'ai jamais dit que je ne te présenterais pas à mes autres amis.

-D'accord...merci.

-Arrête de me remercier tout le temps surtout pour rien, souria le blond.

-Ok.

Kyo lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Voilà souris ça te va mieu, bon je te laisse j'y vais bye !

Et il partit pour rentré à son appart. Quand il rentra le repas était déjà prêt et étragement ce fut Die qui le prépara pour que son chéri se repose un peu. Celui-ci en profita pour parler de son possible déménagement. Sa réaction fut meilleur:

-Vous faites comme vous voulez tant que je ne fait pas le ménage tout les jours ni le repas.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu qu'on parler de Kyo. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table et qu'ils commencèrent à manger ils se rendirent compte que Die était plutot bon cuisinier, ce qui surprit Toshiya et Kyo.

-Bah Die c'est super bon t'as prit des cours avec Kaoru ou quoi ? Demanda Toshi.

-Non, mais je me suis entraîner pour pouvoir préparer de bon plats à mon chéri et aussi pour éviter que Shinya fasse tout le temps la cuisine, répondit Die.

-Pov' Shin, il t'a servit de cobaye, reprit Toshiya.

-Mais non mais non.

Kaoru lui souria, c'était vraiment adorable. Vers 13h30 Toshiya partit rejoindre Mizuki, il embarqua un ballon, sa casquette et fila. Kyo lui mit son album à fond, il chantait, limite criait, dansant et sautant partout, sur le canapé, les chaises et malheureusement pour Kaoru, balançant plusieurs objets un peu partout au rythme de la regarda ça avec des yeux étonnés.

-Ah oui quand même je vois qu'il se donne à fond...les voisins se sont déjà plaind ?

-Ouai mais ils ont vite compris que ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait un nouvel album, c'est jamais tout le temps...il me fait peur quand je le vois jetter les coussins partout...

-Bon je vais y aller mon coeur, on se revois plus tard.

Die embrassa longuement son petit ami avant de partir. Ce dernier du supporter les Kyo en mode survolté pendant tout l'aprés-midi.

-Kyo tu chantes bien et t'as de l'énergie mais...tu peux pas te calmer juste un peu pour que je me repose, fit Kaoru.

Kyo s'arrêta momentanement puis reprit de plus bel, ce qui voulait dire non.

En ce qui concerne Toshiya, il alla jusqu'à chez son ami, devant celui-ci l'attendait, il était brun les cheveux court et dès qu'il le vit il lui fit de grands signes.

-Yo Tosh !

-Salut Mizu !

-Ca fesait un baille.

-Ouai c'est vai, alors t'es prêt ?

-Et comment j'espère que tu t'es entraîner car moi oui !

-Evidement je compte bien explosé les records !

Et c'est en rigolant qu'ils allèrent à la salle d'acarde du centre ville. Ils jouèrent à de nombreux jeux.

Du combat.

-Ah..prend ça Mizu en plein dans ta face !!

-Attend un peu que j'te fasse ma super attaque tu t'en relèvera pas !

-Pas si je te met KO avant !

-J'vais pas me laisser faire !

-Ahaha trop tard Mizu héhé c'est qui le plus fort haha c'est moi !! ouaiiiiiiiii !!!

De la course.

-Bah alors Tosh on est à la traîne qu'est-ce que tu fait t'as crevé ou quoi hahaha !

-Pas juste attend un peu que je te rattrape je te ferais passer l'envie de me balancer des trucs !

-Si t'arrives un jour à remonté jusqu'à moi héhé je suis premier et toi...oh mais t'es 8° haha !

-Gngngn.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiii gagné hahaha I'm the winner héhé Tosh t'as encore besoin de t'entraîner mon vieux ! Haha.

-J't'aurais, marmonna le désigné.

-Dans tes rêves haha !

Ils continuèrent à jouer une bonne partit de l'après-midi, essayant de battre des records, par fois ça marcher...

-Vas-y Tosh t'y es presque encore un effort oué ouéééééé !!!

ou pas...

-Nan naaaaaan pas ça j'y étais presque naaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!

-Mais fallait pas que t'aille la, t'aurais gagné sinon et voilà pff tu voulais faire ton malin et t'a perdu !

-Gngngn.

Après avoir dépenser pas mal d'argent dans les machines, ils décidèrent d'aller au terrain de bascket ou ils firent de nombreux paniers. Ils étaient tout les deux très doué. Vers 18h ils s'installèrent sur un banc exténués.

-Fiou qu'elle journée c'était super, fit Toshiya.

-Ouai on c'est bien éclaté, là je suis crevé...dit ça te tente qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ?

-Ok c'est cool.

C'est ce qu'ils firent après avoir reprit leur souffle et traînaient un peu dans les rues avant d'aller manger pour finir leur soirée.

Mao lui passa son après-midi en compagnie d'Aki à se promener sur le chemin qui longé la plage.

-Merci de bien avoir voulut passer du temps avec moi, dit le châtain.

-Ben c'est normal c'est mon jour de congé et quoi de plus naturel que de passer du temps avec mon oniichan !! fit-il en lui sautant dessus.

-Héhé oui...je vois ça...

-Alors dit moi ça va tu t'ennui pas trop ? Tu sais tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux au resto entre les clients j'pourrais toujours te parler hein si tu te sens seul tu viens me voir ok.

-Mais oui t'inquiète pas, souria Mao.

-Dit moi tu me sembles de bien meilleur humeur maintenant, je suis très content mais comment ça se fait ?

-Kyo m'a dit que sourire ça m'aller mieu...ah et tu devinera jamais j'ai gagné trois tenues gratuites en allant faire les boutiques !

-Hein attend attend que je récapitule Kyo ? C'est le mec que j'ai vu la dernière fois ? Vous vous êtes revus ? Attend il t'a dit qu'il préférait que tu souris...c 'est un compliment ça...oh oh Mao tu as une touches avous le, reprit Aki d'un ton taquin.

-Mais...mais n'importe quoi, rougit-il. C'est juste un bon ami.

-Oui oui bien sur alors dit moi vous vous êtes revus quand ?

-Ben le lendemain, j'voulais aller m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et comme tu travaillais je lui ai demander...enfin au début puis j'ai dit que c'était pas grave j'voulais pas le déranger mais il a dit qu'il viendrait donc voilà on a passer la journée ensemble et c'est la que j'ai gagné mes tenues...

-Oh oh...le lendemain et ben...

-Oh ça va hein, répondit Mao de plus en plus gêné. Hier il m'a emmener à la plage pour me remonter le moral parce que j'avais commencer à redéprimé...

-Redéprimé !? S'alarma Aki. Ah non je te laisserais pas faire tu va voir demain j'ai ma matinée on va la passer ensemble.

-D'accord Aki c'est vraiment sympa, souria le châtain.

-C'est normal...alors comme ça tu es enfin retourner à la plage... je suis sur qu'il en a profité pour te mater.

-Aki !

-J'ai rien dit, fit innocement le dénomé. J'espère quand même que tu fait bien attention, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose je me le pardonnerais pas sinon.

-Je sais mais il est vraiment très gentil bon il me tape un peu quand je commence à perdre le moral à cause du fait que je soit aveugle. Il me concidèrent comme une persone tout à fait normal et il a vraiment aucune pitié pour moi héhé c'est assez surprenant.

-Ca à l'air d'être quelqu'un d'étrange ton ami.

-Oui c'est vrai, il a un sale caractère comme il le dit si bien mais tant mieu, souria Mao.

-Toi aussi t'es souvent grognon.

-Nan je suis pas grognon.

-Si.

-Nan.

-Si et tu sais que vrai.

-Moué...

-Mais tu t'es amélioré, rigola le brun. Aller moi j't'adore comme t'es.

Aki passa un bras autours du cou de Mao en souriant, ils finirent leur ballade et le brun decida d'inviter son ami au restaurant. Mais il dut le laisser un peu trop répidement après avoir finit lorsqu'il reçut un message sur son portable. Lorsque Mao commença à se diriger vers chez lui, il commençait à faire nuit et il eut l'étrange impression d'être suivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les rues désertes Kyo marchait, les mains dans les poches en soupirant.

-Tss pourquoi j'ai accepter, fallait bien que ce soit lui sinon je serais pas sortis...

Il continua son chemin en marmonnant, jusqu'à ce qu'il appercoive un silouette appuyé contre un lampadaire. A bien y regardé cette personne semblait perdue et effrayait. Quand il fut assez proche pour voir le visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il la rejoignit rapidement.

-Mao ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout la à c't'heure tu sais pas que c'est dangereux ici ?!

Le désigné se jetta alors dans ses bras des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Kyo...Kyo j'ai eut tellement peur je je suis perdu tout est flou dans ma tête je sais plus où je suis je...

-Allons Mao calme toi...calme toi...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je...j'étais en train de rentré chez moi et je...je j'ai sentit qu'on me suivais et et c'était vrai je j'ai courut sans savoir où j'allais pour le semer je j'ai réussis mais mais je suis perdu je sais plus où je suis tout ce bouscule dans ma tête j'ai eut tellement peur Kyo..., pleura le châtain contre le blond.

-On t'as suivit ?

-Oui...je...tu doit pas me croire mais c'est vrai pourtant...et et j'ai eut peur peur qu'on...qu'on tente de profité de moi de...de me violéééééé, et il fondit en larmes.

-Mao... doucement...qui à put te mettre une idée comme ça en tête ?

-Je...mes parents m'avais inscrit dans un cours où il y avait d'autre jeunes gens aveugle et et plusieurs on était violé...je je veux pas que ça m'arrive nan je veux pas...

-T'es parents ton rendus parano les crétins...tu sais Mao y'a peu de chance que ça arrive tu sais...

-Tu me crois pas ?

-Bien sur que si voyon, t'as vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait mais t'aurais du appeler quelqu'un pour t'aider...

-Mais qui ?

-Moi.

-Toi ? Tu serais venu ? Malgrès l'heure ?

-Si c'est pour toi et que t'as besoin d'aide bien sur.

Kyo réconfortait son ami en le berçant légèrement dans ses bras.

-Attend j'vais pas te laisser rentré chez toi tout seul j'vais te raccompagné.

Il se saisis alors de son portable.

-Allo Toshi ouai désolé mais j'pourrais pas venir là j'ai un empêchement.

-Quoi ? Mais t'avais promis lacheur !

-Si c'est ce que tu penses tant pis, et puis j'voulais pas vraiment venir c'était juste parce que tu avait promis de faire mes corvets pendant une semaine que j'ai accepté mais tant pis désolé bye.

Et il raccrocha.

-Voilà c'est réglé on va pouvoir y aller.

-Tu..t'avais un truc de prévus..tu pourquoi t'as annulé ?

-Pour te ramené idiot et puis c'était pas interressant ce que je devais faire et tu n'as pas interêt à me faire la moral sinon c'est moi qui te la fait donc on y va un point c'est tout.

Et le blond ramena jusqu'à chez lui son ami.

De son côté Toshiya était pas très content et boudait même.

-Humf c'est pas juste...dit Mizu tu veux pas venir en boîte avec moi ?

-Ouai bien sur on va finir la journée en beauté let's goooo !!

Mizuki était bien partant et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils s'y rendèrent. Une fois là bas et la nuit assez bien commencé, Toshiya décida de parler de choses plus interressantes avec Mizuki.

-Alors Mizu on te cherche quoi une fille ou un mec à moins que tu es déjà des vus sur quelqu'un ?

Mais étrangement le désigné ne répondit rien.

-Mizu ? Youhouu y'a quelqu'un, fit Toshi en passant sa main devant le visage de son ami.

Il regarda alors dans la direction du désigné.

-Oh je vois, fit-il avec un sourire espiegle. Pourquoi tu va pas lui parler ?

-Hein mais de quoi ?

-Oh oh ne fait pas l'innocent ce mec la bas tu le dévore du regard, va lui parler aller !

Voyans qu'il ne réagissait pas il soupira, l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au mec désigné.

-Ecoute mon pote te dévore du regard depuis tout à l'heure mais il ose pas venir te voir donc voilà j'te présente Mizuki, maintenant amusez vous bien.

Et il repartit comme il était venu, laissant son ami rouge de honte devant cet inconnu qui souriait. Mais son plan marcha plutot bien, ils finirent par discuter autours d'un verre, à première vu le mec en question semblait le trouvait à son goût, ils allèrent même danser ensemble sur la piste, a la fin de la soirée il s'échangèrent même leur numéros. Et Toshiya fit bien remarquer à son ami que c'était grâce à lui.

Pendant ce temps Kyo avait ramené Mao chez lui et tentait de le calmer.

-Pleure plus Mao c'est finit et tu n'as rien c'est le plus important, fit le blond en lui essuyant les perles salées.

Il le prit alors dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

-Ca va mieu ? Tu penses pouvoir rester seul ?

-Je...oui...merci...

-J'allais pas te laisser tombé, c'est pas mon style pas pour mes amis du moins. Je vais y aller d'accord, tu ferme à clé ok et si t'as un problème tu m'appel tu t'en fiche de l'heure.

-Tu...tu compte rentré seul...à cette heure ?

-Mais oui je suis bien venue seul et puis t'as pas à t'inquièté je suis un dur à cuire !

-Je..d'accord...

Kyo l'embrassa alors sur le front avant de partir en disant.

-Aller bonne nuit.

Mao alla directement se coucher et réussis à s'endormir en pensant à son ami et à ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait, il s'était sentit si bien dans ses bras.

Kyo lui rentra tranquillement chez lui comme si de rien était et lorsque il franchis la porte, la lumière s'alluma d'un coup.

-Kyo qu'est-ce que tu fout à cette heure, il est où Toshi ?

-Kao ? Bah je devais aller le rejoindre pour aller en boîte de nuit mais j'ai préféré rentrer, mais je lui est dit t'inquiète.

-Ok.

-Aller maman fallait pas t'en faire, bon moi j'vais me coucher.

Kaoru fut suprit et avait failli balancer un coussin sur son ami mais s'abstenit et alla lui aussi se coucher. Vers 3h du matin Toshiya rentra sur la pointe des pieds pour aller lui aussi se coucher, crevé par la grosse journée qu'il venait de passer et il s'endormis comme une masse.

* * *

Voilou ^^

en espérant que ça vous plait laissez vos opinions =D

et rendez vous au prochain chap !

Kisu kisu


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooooooooooooo !!!

Sochi toujours là =DDDDDDDD

Voici donc le new chap tant attendut !! ou pas XD

Marchi à tout ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des coms marchi marchi ^^ je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise et j'espère que la suite en fera de même.

Alors sur ce bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Au petit matin Kyo était d'attaque pour retentait de prendre la salle de bain avant Toshi mais bizarrement celui-ci n'était toujours pas levé, il en profita donc. Il rejoignit ensuite Kaoru dans la cuisine qui préparait des crèpes pour le petit déj'.

-Oh super tu fait des crèpes !!  
-Ouai je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.  
-Hum...Die reviens dormir ici ce soir c'est ça, fit le blond suspicieux.  
-Mais nan !  
-Alors c'est cool !

Il attendit patiemment que Kaoru est finit mais ayant juste attaquer sa préparation ça aller encore duré un moment.

-Kyo ?  
-Moui, fit le désigné la tête collé contre la table.  
-Tu peux pas aller réveillé Toshi, il va pas nous faire la grasse matinée, il avait qu'à pas aller en boîte si il voulait dormir.  
-Je peux le réveillé brusquement ?  
-J'te laisse carte blanche.  
-Cool !! alors réveillé Toshi, réveillé Toshi...ah !

Kyo se saisis alors du saladier où se trouvait la préparation pour les crèpes et rentra dans la chambre du brun endormis. Il sapprocha et vida le tout sur ça tête, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller et pas de bonne humeur.

-Berk niaah Kyo !!! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!!  
-Pour te réveillé c'est Kao qui l'a dit.

Toshiya regarda l'état assez gluant dans lequel il était et se leva rapidement pour courser Kyo. Pendant ce temps Kaoru avait été ouvrir la porte car on avait frappé et c'est Shinya qui rentra, lorsqu'il le vit Toshi s'arrêta et son ami piqua un fou rire.

-Hahaha Toshi t'as vu ta tête mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hahaha.  
-Kyo ne me dit pas que tu as prit la pâte à crèpe que je venait de faire ?  
-Ben si t'as dit que j'avais carte blanche.

Le blond ft allors courser par ses deux amis dans toute la maison.

-Aaaah au secours on veux me tuer Shin aide moi !!  
-Hahaha vous êtes trop con j'vais pas m'en remetre moi pour aller au boulot haha.

Ils finirent par l'attraper, Kaoru alla alors chercher des oeufs et les cassa sur la tête du blond.

-Maieuuuh j'venais de me laver !  
-Fallait y penser avant haha non mais t'as vu dans l'état où je suis ?  
-Et t'as foutut en l'air le petit dej' tu peut t'en prendre qu'à toi !! hahaha ! Vengance !  
-Rhooo si on peux plus s'amuser..  
-Mais on s'amuse !  
-Hahahaha vous êtes trop, rigola Shinya.

Il s'approcha alors de Toshi et prit un peu de pâte dégoulinant de sa joue et la mit en bouche.

-Hum c'est dommage elle était réussite hahaha.  
-C'est toujours plus mangeable que ce que j'ai dans les cheveux, plaisanta Kyo en enlevant un morceau de coquille.  
-C'est vrai mais tu sais à ce qui paraît un shampoin au oeuf ça peux pas te faire de mal au contraire il parait que c'est bien, rigola Shinya qui avait du mal à s'en remettre.  
-Mouai enfin c'est moi qui prend la salle de bain !! s'exclama le blond en courant vers la pièce désigné.  
-Naaaan pas tant que je serais la !! fit Toshiya.  
-Ca recommence, soupira Kaoru.

Ils finirent par se coincés dans la porte chacun refusant de laisser passé l'autre.

-C'est toujours comme ça le matin ? Demanda Shin s'étant calmé.  
-Ah peu de chose pres....oui.  
-Haha.  
-Rigole pas t'auras certainement à supporter ça dans un futur plus ou moins proche.  
-T'inquiète tu va voir j'vais y changer.  
-Si tu le pense bon courage...dite les mecs si franchement vous arrivez pas à vous décidez la pourquoi vous la prener pas ensemble ça nous ferez moins chier.  
-Quoi avec lui hors de question !! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Kaoru soupira une nouvelle fois et s'approcha d'eux, il les poussa à l'interieur et referma la porte derrière eux.

-Bon maintenant vous vous mettez d'accord ou je ferme la porte de l'extérieur.  
-Toshi sors !  
-Hors de question pas dans cet état et toi t'en a déjà prit une alors laisse moi !  
-Non !  
-Vous savez j'ai tout mon temps moi, fit Kaoru derrière la porte.  
-Bon écoute Toshi j'ai juste besoin de me laver les cheveux tu peux pas attendre 5 petites minutes, si tu veux tu peux rester la au cas où t'es peur que je te fasse un sale coup mais tu vois j'ai pas envie de passer le reste de la journée enfermé ici avec toi si on trouve pas une solution.  
-Ok ok t'as raison...mais dépeche j'aimerais bien pouvoir parler avec Shin avant qu'il parte on le voit pas beaucoup.  
-Oh oh c'est qu'il te manque interressant...  
-Arrête de déconner et grouille toi !  
-Ok ok.

Au bout de dix minutes Kyo sortit le premier vite suivis par Toshiya qui en profita pour discuter un peu avec Shinya, celui-ci partit peu de temps après. Ils eurent cependant le temps d'un peu plus préparer le journée du lendemain ensemble: la plage toute l'après-midi, un resto et la boîte de nuit.

-Toshiya c'était comment alors en boîte hier ? Demanda Kaoru le nez dans un magasine.  
-C'était cool je suis sur d'avoir dégoté un rencard ou du moins presque pour Mizuki, il avait flashé sur quelqu'un et....et toi je te retiens Kyo de te désisté à la dernière minute, heureusement que Mizu était avec moi. C'était quoi ton empechement hein ?  
-Ca te regarde pas Toshi.  
-Ouai mon oeil que t'avais quelque chose.

Kyo alla ensuite sur le balcon pour se retrouver un peu seul, enfin c'est ce que penser Kaoru.  
Mao lui se trouvait au coiffeur avec Aki.

-Alors Mao on fait comme d'hab ? Fit le coiffeur.  
-Ouai ouai on change pas ce qui gagne, plaisanta-t-il.  
-Mais si tu le loupe Kei moi je te louperais pas, dit Aki.  
-Aki..., soupira le châtain.  
-Aki voyons fait pas ton frère poule, fit le dénomé Kei.  
-Frère poule ?  
-Bah oui tu le concidère comme ton frère pas comme ton fils donc je vais pas dire papa poule donc je dit frère poule.  
-Hahaha c'est trop con, rigola Mao.  
-Là il a pas tord, évite de sortir des conneries de la sorte haha.  
-Dit moi Aki c'était qui le message d'hier soir ? Demanda le châtain.  
-C'était Tsuguri mon colloc j'ai cru qu c'était important mais en faite il voulait juste qu'on aille en boîte.  
-T'y est aller ?  
-Oui et d'ailleur il faut que je te dise Mao...j'ai rencontré quelqu'un la bas, il est trop mignon et timide c'est son ami, un peu spécial d'ailleur, qui est venu l'emmené jusqu'à moi parce qu'il avait flashé sur moi. T'aurais du le voir il était tout rouge c'était adorable pourtant quand tu le regarde on pourrait ne pas se l'imaginer, surtout qu'il était en tenue de sport mais comme on le sais si bien faut jamais se fier aux apparences.  
-Et alors, et alors ? Demanda vivement Kei. Tu sors avec lui ? Tu l'as embrasser ?  
-Mais non j'ai son numéros et je compte bien le revoir...qu'est-ce que t'es curieux Kei.  
-Ben oui tu sais pas tout ce qu'on peut apprendre ici en étant coiffeur.  
-Ouai...et toi Mao ça à été pour rentrer il était tard quand même, reprit Aki.  
-Et ben...j'ai eut un problème...  
-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? S'alarma le brun.  
-J'ai été suivis...mais je l'ai semé et je me suis perdu j'était paniqué j'avais peur, fit Mao les larmes aux yeux rien qu'en y repensant.

Aki se jetta alors sur lui.

-Hé ! Fit Kei. Si je loupe c'est de ta faute.  
-Mao oh pardooooon j'aurais du être la oooh quel mauvais frère je fait si il te serais arrivé quelque chose jamais je me le serais pardonner d'ailleur c'est trop tard je me le pardonne pas ooooh Mao excuse moi, se mit à pleurer Aki en serrant le désigné dans ses bras.  
-Ca va aller Aki je suis pas mort et j'ai rien.  
-Encore heureux sinon je... je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.  
-Tape toi avec quelque chose pour te calmer là on est dans une coifferie tu te fait légèrement remarquer, fit Kei. Et arrête de te coller à Mao j'peux pas finir sinon.  
-Ok ok j'ai compris...Mao comment t'es rentré alors ?  
-Je j'ai eut de la chance...  
-T'y es arrivé tout seul ?  
-Non..non...c'est...c'est Kyo qui m'a ramené chez moi...il a même annulé quelque chose pour évité que je rentre seul...  
-Ooooooooh, firent les deux autres.  
-Je savais pas que tu avais un petit ami, reprit Kei.  
-C'est pas mon petit ami !  
-Pour l'instant mais ça a l'air bien partit pour, continua Aki.  
-Mais arrête tu dit n'importe quoi !

Soudain son portable sonna.

-Allo ! Ah Kyo ?!  
-Oh regarde il rougis t'as vu, fit Aki en souriant.  
-Oui héhé mais maintenant laisse moi finir avec Mao là ça prend plus de temps que prévus et je te ferais dire que tu y passe toi aussi, dit Kei.  
-Ok, reprit le brun alors que son ami châtain lui lançait un regard dur.  
-Euh excuse moi Kyo je...je parlait avec Aki...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'voulais déjà savoir si ça aller bien depuis hier ?  
-Euh oui...merci..c'est grâce à toi...  
-Mais non, je suis content que tu ailles mieux alors mais j'espère que tout ça va pas te traumatiser quand même.  
-Non...t'inquiète pas...  
-Bon parfait donc tu verras pas de problème à venir passer la journée avec moi, j'ai envie de faire du roller et de m'entraîner au basket pour la prochaine fois que Toshiya tentera de me défié, alors qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?  
-Je sais pas si le roller...  
-Mais si aller c'est pareil que marcher sauf que tu roules !  
-Mao met le haut parleur j'veux écouter aussi, fit Aki tout bas.  
-Non.  
-Tu veux vraiment pas dommage une prochain fois alors, reprit Kyo prêt à raccrocher.  
-Non attend raccroche pas !  
-Ah c'était pas moi qui avait du te dire ça la dernière fois, plaisanta le blond.  
-Si...je..je veux bien venir...mais j'ai peur de me faire mal je suis pas tellement doué...  
-T'inquiète je serais la.

Mao rougis un peu plus.

-Bon on se retrouve comme d'hab, tu as une paire ?  
-Euh...non...  
-Bah on ira t'en acheter une ok bon on se vois tout à l'heure bye.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha Kei avait enfin commencer avec Aki.

-Alors il te voulais quoi ? T'es tout rouge tu sais, dit ce dernier.  
-Je...  
-Alors il t'a demander de sortir avec lui ? Demanda Kei.  
-Mais nan !  
-Ben quoi ?  
-Il....il veux qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble...  
-Olala il te lâche plus, souria le brun.  
-Haha arrête Aki je crois qu'il peux pas faire plus rouge la, rigola Kei.

Ils finirent leur matiné à parler, attendant qu'Aki est finit, à l'heure du repas ils mangèrent rapidement ensemble car Kei et Aki devaient retourné travailler. Ils encouragèrent Mao avant de le laisser partir de son côté. Le châtain alla donc au point de rendez vous habituel où Kyo se trouvait déjà. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

-Salut Mao t'es prêt ? J't'emmenes achêter une paire de roller, les miens son dans mon sac.  
-Je oui mais tu crois que je vais m'en servir beaucoup ? Je suis pas sur que je devrais en acheter...  
-Ben si tu veux on en loue une paire pour cette aprème et on les ramènes.  
-Oui je préfèrais...  
-Ben on est d'accord alors en avant.

Kyo l'emmena donc dans un magasin specialisé dans le sport, là Mao essaya des paires de rollers.

-Ah mais elles sont toutes trop grande...  
-Attendez je vais vous emmenez la pointure en dessous, fit le vendeur.  
-T'as des petits pieds Mao dit moi.  
-Ben oui je sais...ça le fait pas trop hein ?  
-Non moi j'trouve ça mignon.

Le blond avait dit cela comme si ça parraissait aussi logique que de dire « moi aussi j'aime écouter de la musique », Mao lui était gêné. Une fois que le châtain eut trouvé une paire à sa taille Kyo l'emmena avec lui dans un endroit plus adapté pour en faire. Là bas ils les mirent et Kyo aida Mao à se mettre debout.

-Ai pas peur, j't'ai emmener à un endroit où y'a pas beaucoup de monde et puis tu tiens déjà debout bon d'accord je te tiens mais comme je te l'ai dit c'est comme marché sauf que tu roules, fit Kyo en traînant le châtain à sa suite par les mains.

Après un moment ce dernier reprit.

-Mao ?  
-Euh oui ?  
-J'ai l'impression de traîner un chariot là.  
-Je...pardon...  
-Te vexe pas mais tu veux pas essayer tout seul au lieu de m'aggriper si fort le poignet ?  
-D'accord...excuse moi...

Il tenta plusieurs fois et à chaque essaie il failli tombé mais Kyo était toujours la pour le rattraper. Après une dernière tentative Kyo regarda le châtain dans ses bras.

-T'y arrive pas mais c'est pas grave tu sais personne est doué en tout.

Il le prit alors par la main et l'emmena à sa suite.

-Ben regarde là t'y arrives.  
-O...oui...

Mais Mao était plutôt absorbé par le fait que le blond lui tenait la main. Après une heure ils décidèrent de s'arrêter.

-Bon tu peux m'attendre la un moment j'aimerais me faire un petite course de vitesse, fit Kyo alors que son ami s'était assis sur un banc.  
-Ok je t'attend.

Kyo se mit alors en postion, il partit à tout allure et zigzaga entre les personnes qui étaient de sortit en fesant exprès de les froler et reparter en rigolant. Il retourna ensuite rapidement vers son ami, ils changèrent de chaussures et retournèrent rendre les rollers au magasins. Sur le chemin du terrain de basket ils discutèrent.

-Alors t'as trouver comment ? Demanda le blond.  
-Je c'était bien mais je suis pas doué du tout du tout.  
-C'est pas grave ça tu seras meilleur au basket si ça se trouve.  
-Ouai...t'aime bien jouer au basket ?  
-Oui je joue souvent avec Die et Toshiya mais il m'enerver Toshi quand il se moque du fait que je suis petit, il pense que c'est le meilleur vu qu'il est plus grand, mais quand il dit ça je lui envois le ballon la où je pense et il arrête.  
-Ah t'es pas grand ?  
-Nan....attend...

Il s'arrêta alors et se mesura par rapport au châtain.

-Ca va on est de la même taille, personne sera avantager, reprit-il.  
-Ok, souria Mao.

Un peu plus loin alors qu'il était en train de parler Mao loupa le trotoire mais fut rattrappé par Kyo.

-Ah bas Mao tu tiens plus debout ? Tu sais y'a pas si longtemps tu me disais que les jambes ça servaient à marcher et ben moi je te dit que les pieds ça sert à tenir debout haha t'es plus en roller là.  
-Je oui pardon mais j'ai pas fait exprès héhé.  
-Mais je le sais bien haha t'as pas fait ça pour que je te rattrape.  
-Non non.

Mao se demanda alors si oui ou non il l'avait fait exprès même inconsciement. Kyo le remit sur pied et ils finirent par arriver au terrain.

-Bon on fait celui qui met 10 paniers gagne ok ?  
-D'accord.  
-Tu veux commencer ?  
-Ouai euh il est où le panier ?

Kyo le mit alors face au panier.

-Voilà il est droit devant toi distance normal pour un tire direct.  
-Ok.

Il lança alors le ballon et réussi à marqué.

-Ouah super t'es doué ta réussis du premier coup.  
-Héhé coup de chance.

Ils continuèrent leur activité jusqu'à l'heure du diner et alors qu'ils allaient partir des voix attirèrent leur attention.

-J'en reviens pas que t'es gagné Mao.  
-Haha faut croire que je suis le meilleur.  
-Oh regardez les gars c'ets pas l'autre non voyant qu'on voit souvent ? Fit un gars en riant.  
-Mais si t'as raison qu'est-ce qu'il fout dehors lui hein les gens comme lui ça devrait pas avoir le droit de sortir, se moqua un autre.

Kyo se retourna alors pour voir une bande de trois mecs deux bruns et un blond.

-C'est qui ces mecs qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Marmonna-t-il mécontent.  
-Laisse faire c'est pas grave, je sais qu'il parle de moi tant pis...  
-Non mais tu vas pas les laisser parler de toi comme ça ?  
-Bah si qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse...  
-Hé l'aveugle si t'allait rejoindre Jésus pour lui demander un miracle hahaha.  
-Ouai il a raison tu vois plus rien, la mort c'est un peu pareil hahaha.

La s'en fut trop pour Kyo qui vit rouge, très en colère il s'approcha de la bande.

-Kyo que qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda Mao en remarquant que son ami bouger.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

-Ecouter moi bien vous trois déjà un truc que je ne supporte pas c'est qu'on se foute de ma gueule ouvertement mais un truc que j'ai en horreur c'est qu'on fasse la même chose avec mes amis pigés !! Vous cherchez la bagare malheureusement pour vous avec moi vous l'avez trouver !!  
-Haha parce que tu crois que tu me fait peur nabot !

Malheureusement pour lui il se prit le poing du blond en plein dans le nez, celui-ci se mis a saigné assez abondament.

-Qui c'est que tu traite de nabot ?!!

Le brun qui fut toucher se releva essuyant le sang qui coulait.

-Putain ça tu va me le payer !!!

Une bagare éclata entre les quatres, malgrès qu'il était seul face à trois autres gars, Kyo savait bien se défendre et asségné des coups bien placé aussi bien avec les poings que les pieds. Il en mordit même un à sang. Au bout de plusieurs minutes la bande finit par déguerpir salement amoché. Kyo les regarda partir:

-Ouai partez ça voudrait mieu et si jamais je vous recroise vous risquez de perdre plus qu'un bout de peau !!

Kyo cracha par terre, lui aussi était mal en point, il saigné du nez et de la lèvre, avait plusieurs marques de coups, son T-shirt tombé sur une de ses épaules. Il retourna alors vers Mao qui n'avait pas bougé.

-C'est bon Mao tout est arrangé ils t'embeteront plus héhé je sent qu'il y en a un qui va pas être content, ça fesait un moment que je m'était pas battut, ben en tout cas j'ai rien perdu.

Mao ouvrit alors les yeux, et mit ses mains sur le visage du blond, il décourvrit bien vite les marques de coups et le sang.

-Kyo mais...mais tu saigne !  
-Oh c'est rien ça va s'arrêter tout seul.  
-Kyo...Kyo...pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Mao profitant du contact de ses doigts avec la peau du visage du blond.  
-Ben parce qu'ils avaient oser dire du mal de toi.  
-T'avais pas à faire ça tu sais je...t'aurais put être gravement blessé et je...je ne veux pas, fait pas ça pour moi...  
-Si...parce que tu es important pour moi j'te défendrais toujours.  
-Kyo....  
-Aller sêche tes larmes j'te ramènes chez toi.  
-Kyo je...je...merci...

Une fois qu'il l'eut ramener chez lui, il rentra à son tour et quelqu'un eut une mauvaise surprise en le voyant arriver dans cet état.

-Kyo ?! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait, dans quel état tu es ! Fit Kaoru  
-Qui t'as fait ça Kyo que je lui explose la gueule ! Continua Toshiya.  
-On se calme on se calme ! Ok j'me suis battut c'est vrai normal que je soit pas au top pas la peine de me défendre Toshi je le fait très bien moi même, répondit Kyo en s'affalant dans le canapé.  
-Mais Kyo qu'est-ce qui t'as prit t'avais arrêter pourtant de te battre, reprit Kao.  
-On a oser insulter Mao et je ne le supporte pas !!  
-Mao ? Le mec que j'ai eut au téléphone la dernière fois ? Mais c'est qui un ami à toi ?  
-Oui.  
-Et tu ne nous le présente même pas ? T'as honte de nous, fit Toshiya.  
-Avec toi c'est vraiment probable Toshi, reprit Kyo.  
-Mais c'est vrai ça on aimerais bien faire ça connaissance t'as l'air de bien l'aimé, dit Kaoru.  
-Ouai ouai...  
-Pourquoi tu l'inviterais pas à venir avec nous demain ? Commença Toshi.  
-C'est une bonne idée ça, t'en penses quoi ?  
-D'accord d'accord si il veux bien, céda le blond.

Il prit alors son portable.

-Allo Mao c'est moi, désolé de te déranger mais j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.  
-Euh oui..  
-Tu aimerais venir passer la journée avec moi et mes amis demain, on va à la plage, au resto et on finit en boîte.  
-Euh je sais pas je suis jamais aller en boîte, j'veux pas gêné surtout...  
-Mais c'est mes amis qui insiste pour que tu viennes aller sinon j'vais m'emmerder moi en boîte j'aime pas ça.  
-Bon ben d'accord je veux bien tant que je peux rester avec toi je sais que je passe toujours de bon moments.  
-Héhé exagère pas mais moi aussi j'aime être avec toi, bon on se voit demain bye.

Et il raccocha et remarque bien vite les yeux pétillants de Toshiya.

-Quoi ?  
-T'as dit que t'aimais être avec lui oh oh !  
-La ferme Toshi !

Ce dernier continua pendant le diner, pendant le film et avant de se coucher où il se prit un bon coup sur le crâne qui lui remit les idées en place. C'est ainsi que chacun alla se coucher, une longue journée les attendaient le lendemain.

* * *

Voilouuuu =D

j'espère que ça vous à plut laissez vos opinions ^^

et rendez-vous au prochain chap kisu kisu ^3^


	7. Chapter 7

Kikouuuuu et oui c'est moi le retouuuuur !!! Sochiiiii !!!

marchi bicoup pour vos coms !!

Qui-sait? : ne t'inquiète pas c'est ps mon style le morbide XD enfin...sauf p'tete pour mon os ''jumeaux jusqu'à la mort'' enfin c'est pas important XD

Voilà la fameuse journée entre potes !!! XD

j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

La journée tant attendut arriva enfin, Toshiya fut le premier lever il était vraiment content de pouvoir passer tout une journée avec ses amis. Tellement qu'il se prit même à chanter, ce qui réveilla Kyo. Mal réveillé, le blond se leva et frappa fort sur la porte.

-Toshi !! Bordel tu peux pas te la fermer tu m'as réveillé !! Tu chantes trop mal en plus !!  
-Oh ça va ça va j'arrête...

Il sortit alors de la salle de bain.

-Oh Kyo...euh  
-Quoi ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et lui indiqua le miroir.

-Arf merde, j'ai une trace bleu sous l'oeil...  
-Ouai et ton Mao qui viens alalala tu seras pas au top pour lui.  
-Toshi tait toi ! Bon j'doit prendre ma douche alors sors de cette salle de bain.  
-Ok ok.  
-J'espère que t'en aura pas pour longtemps, j'doit aussi y aller, fit Kaoru en s'étirant. Et ben Kyo regarde moi c'te bleu que tu te paye, tu l'as chercher.  
-Gngngn m'en fout les autres trois mecs étaient dans un pire état tu peux me croire, répondit le blond.  
-Comment ça à trois contre toi seul ? Waouh tu m'impressione Kyo !fit Toshi.  
-Ouai je sais, fit fièrement le désigné. Ça m'étonnerais qu'ils reviennent ils se sont frôter à meilleur qu'eux.  
-Oui oui mais t'as pas interêt à recommencer, j'ai pas envie t'emmener à l'hopital moi, dit Kaoru.  
-Ca arrivera pas.  
-J'espère bien...bon tu te grouilles maintenant au lieu de rester planté devant la porte, reprit Kao.  
-Ok ça va, ça va j'ai compris.

Ses deux amis prirent leur petit déjeuner en attendant qu'il sorte, ils en profitèrent un peu pour discuter du nouvel ami du blond.

-Dit Kao tu penses qu'il sera comment ?  
-Oh j'en sais rien...  
-Tu crois qu'il aura un sale caractère comme Kyo.  
-Ou comme toi...  
-Hey !  
-Ben quoi ?  
-Mais moi je veux savoir !  
-Tu va le voir comme ça tu sera fixé...tss t'es curieux et impatient.  
-Maieuuuh.

Après un moment alors que Kyo prenait son petit déj', Kaoru se prépara pour sortir.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda Toshiya.  
-J'vais faire des courses, j'en aurais pour moins longtemps que Kyo.  
-Hey !  
-Aller je reviens faite pas de conneries.  
-Voyons tu nous connait, reprit le brun.  
-Justement.

Et sur ce il partit. Pendant son absence nos deux amis jouèrent aux jeux vidéos.

-Armf vivement que j'me prélace en fesant une sieste au soleil, fit Kyo en s'étirant une fois qu'ils eurent finit.  
-Hey tu va voir il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir aujourd'hui !  
-Rhoo occupe toi de toi ou de Shin comme tu veux...  
-Hey !

Un peu plus tard alors que l'heure du repas était dépassé, Kaoru n'était toujours pas revenus.

-Ah c'est pas vrai il en met du temps j'ai faim moi, fit Kyo en marmonnant. Et lui qui disait que j'avais mit du temps la dernière fois.  
-Kyo alors toi on pourra jamais t'empêcher de manger mais il va falloir attendre t'es pas cap de te faire à manger seul.  
-Quoi tu vas voir si je peux pas !

Le blond alla donc dans la cuisine malgrès tout les efforts du brun pour l'arrêter.

-Naaaaaan naaaaaaaan Kyo fait pas ça Kao va pas être content !  
-Tu va voir ce que je peux faire !

Lorsque leur ami revint quelques minutes plus tard Toshi fut le premier à '' l'acueillir''.

-Kao Kao !! J'ai essayer de l'en empêche hein m'engueule pas moi !!

Le désigné regarda son ami s'agitait partout et se rendit dans la cuisine qui était dans un sale état, Kyo à peu de chose près aussi.

-Euh...qu'est-ce que tu as essayer de nous faire là ?  
-J'ai prouver à Toshi que je pouvais cuisiner quelque chose !  
-T'es sur que c'est mangeable ça ? Demanda Kaoru en se rapprochant.  
-J'ai jamais dit que je tenterais de faire un truc comestible !

Kaoru explosa de rire en posant ses sacs, Toshiya lui était étonné que celui-ci ne dise rien.

-Hahaha j'en était sur que je pouvais pas vous laisser seul et que vous alliez me faire une connerie.  
-Hey mais j'ai rien fait moi ! S'exclama Toshi.  
-Oui mais t'as lancé un défi à Kyo et tu le connais lui il les relève tous héhé donc t'es tout aussi coupable.  
-Mummm !  
-Bon maintenant on a trois choix possibles, on mange ce qu'a préparé Kyo quitte à être malade, je fait quelque chose mais vu qu'on doit être prêt tôt on peut pas donc on mage pas....  
-Naaaaaaaaaaaan !!!  
-Ouai c'est pas une bonne idée hein, soit on mange la pizza que je suis allé achêter au cas où.  
-Ouf, soupirèrent les deux autres.  
-Mais Kyo tu vas me ranger tout ton bordel et toi Toshi met la table.  
-Bon ok, fit Toshiya.  
-Heureusement que j'ai faim sinon j'aurais pas accepter de ranger, dit le blond.

Une fois fait ils purent enfin manger dans la bonne humeur. Quelque temps après on frappa à la porte. Ce fut Toshiya qui alla ouvrir, Kyo était coucher sur le canapé.

-Salut les mecs !!!  
-Salut Toshi quel enthousiasme dit moi, fit Die en rentrant et filant bien vite embrasser son petit ami.  
-Salut Kyo qu'est-ce que tu fait, on va y aller et toi tu dors ? Dit Shinya.  
-Je digère nuance.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as sous l'oeil ?  
-Une marque parce qu'il c'est battut, répondit Kaoru.  
-Ca fesait longtemps ça, mais pourquoi ? Questionna Die  
-Et ben...ah justement les gars y'aura une autre personne qui va venir avec nous aujourd'hui ça vous dérange pas c'est celle pour qui il c'est battut? Demanda Kaoru alors que Die le tenait dans ses bras.  
-Hein mais qui ? Bougonna un peu Die  
-Un ami de Kyo qu'il voulait pas nous présenté ! Fit Toshi.  
-Ah c'est vrai ? C'est à voir alors, reprit Die.  
-Gngngn.  
-Arrête de toujours marmonner Kyo, soupira Kao. Lève toi plutôt et dit nous où tu as dit à ton ami de te rejoindre.  
-Au parc comme d'hab.  
-Désolé mais nous on sais pas que c'est ''comme d'hab'', fit-il remarquer.  
-Ouai ouai bon on y va ?

Ils prirent alors tous leur affaires et se rendirent au point de rendez-vous. Dès qu'il le vit Kyo alla rejoindre Mao.

-T'as vu il a fait un micro sourire, il l'aime bien pas de doute, chuchotta Toshiya à Kaoru.  
-Salut Mao.  
-Salut Kyo ça va ? T'as pas de bleu ?  
-Si je te dit non tu vas pas me croire et si je te dit oui tu va faire ''mais t'aurais pas du faire ça pour moi'' et gnagna, ensuite je ferais mais si c'est parce qu'ils le méritaient et enfin à la fin j'aurais eut le dernier mot comme d'habitude.

Mao se mit donc à bouder et détourna le visage.

-C'est une mauvaise immitation de moi humf.  
-Ahaha ça c'est bien des retrouvailles à la Kyo, rigola Die.  
-Erm erm.  
-Ah oui Mao j'te présente mes amis, reprit le blond.

Il prit son ami par les épaules et fit les présentations.

-Alors lui c'est Toshiya....un peu chiant mais on s'y fait.  
-Hey !  
-Lui c'est Kaoru mon deuxième collocs.  
-Salut ravis de faire ta connaissance.  
-Et là c'est son petit ami Die.  
-Enchanté c'est sympa de voir l'ami que Kyo nous caché, rigola le désigné.  
-Die !  
-J'ai rien dit j'ai rien dit !  
-Ouai comme d'hab.  
-Et la c'est Shinya que tu connait déjà.  
-Salut Mao ravis de te revoir.  
-Je...je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance à tous, Kyo m'a bien parler de vous, fit Mao en souriant.  
-Hé mais comment ça Shin le connait ? S'étonna Toshi. Pourquoi lui et pas nous ?  
-Parce qu'on sait croiser à mon travail quand il est allé acheté son album et que Mao était la aussi.  
-Ah ok, tu vois Toshi arrête de monté sur tes grands chevaux pour rien, dit Kaoru.  
-J'aime pas monté à cheval je pref la moto.  
-Imbécile, murmurra Kyo.

Mais ceci fit bien rire Mao.

-Bon aller on y va avant qu'il y est trop de monde, reprit Shinya. Laisse les Mao ils sont toujours comme ça enfin surtout Toshi.  
-Hey ! Mais je passe pour quoi là ?  
-Ce que t'es, fit Die en riant.

Alors que le châtain était en train de parler avec Shinya, les autres discuter de ce premier.

-Kyo pourquoi ton ami il garde les yeux fermés ? Fit remarquer Die.  
-Il est aveugle.  
-C'était pas des cracs alors c'est lui que t'avais rencontrer ? S'étonna Toshi.  
-Mais nan ! Rhaa vous êtes chiants vous croyez même pas ce que je dit.

Ils arrivèrent alors à la plage où ils s'installèrent à l'écart du groupement de masse. Chacun étalla alors ses affaires.

-Bon maintenant, une sieste, fit Kyo après s'être mit de la crème solaire. Ah Mao tu veux que je te mette de la crème pour pas cramer ?  
-Euh je oui si tu veux..., répondit le désigné en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Ses amis le regardèrent alors avec un regard commun.

-Voilà c'est fait maintenant on va pouvoir profité du soleil, reprit Kyo en s'allongeant les bras derrière la nuque.  
-Merci...

Toshiya regarda son ami blond puis chercha soudainement quelque chose dans son gros sac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout Toshi ? Demanda Kaoru.

Il sortit alors plusieurs pistolet à eau rempli.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? Fit Die.

Pour simple réponse il arrosa le blond qui s'endormais.

-Hey !! Toshi salo pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
-Je t'avais bien dit que j'allais t'empêcher de dormir ! Répondit-il en lui en envoyant dans la figure.  
-Attend un peu tu va voir !! reprit le blond en s'essuyant.

Il se leva rapidement se saisis d'un pistolet et poursuivit Toshiya.

-Hey les gamins aller plutôt derrière pour éviter de gêné, fit Kaoru.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, non pas qu'ils obéissaient à Kaoru disons plutôt que Kyo suivait un Toshiya qui courait dans tout les sens en le visant avec son pistolet.

-Alala de vrai gosses, soupira Kao. Oh ! Die...

Le désigné était en train de le surmonté avec un sourire espiègle.

-Les amoureux en profite, fit Shinya en fesant des jeux dans un magasine.  
-C'est bien d'en profiter, souria Mao.

Les deux désignés s'embrasser langoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'un jet d'eau ne les dérange.

-Ahaha touché Die !! s'exclama Toshi en évitant les tires de Kyo.  
-Hey attend j'vais t'apprendre à m'empêcher d'embrasser mon chéri, fit Die en se levant et en partant à leur poursuite lui aussi armé.  
-Alala même mon chéri c'est un gamin, souria Kao profitant du soleil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toshiya et Die épuisés se laissèrent tombé dans le sable.

-Ouah ça c'était cool, rigola Toshiya.

Kyo lui s'approcha doucement de Mao et l'arrosa à son tour.

-Hey !  
-Tiens Mao venge toi, dit Shinya en lui tendant un pistolet.  
-Ouai !!

Mao courra après son ami blond aidé par Shin qui le guidait légèrement mais très vite la situation changea et se fut Mao le poursuivit. Au bout d'un moment Mao trébucha et tomba par terre, Kyo en profita pour l'arroser dans la figure puis il se mit sur lui pour l'empêcher de se lever.

-Hey c'est pas juste tu triches je suis tombé.  
-Oui mais tant pis je suis toujours le plus fort héhé, souria le blond.

Mao rougis alors en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Je...tu peux me laisser me lever ?  
-Et si je veux pas...et si j'aime bien être comme ça.

Ce qui ne changea pas la couleur du visage du châtain. Mais le blond finit par se lever et aida Mao à faire de même.

-T'as vu si c'est pas mignon ça, chuchota Toshiya à Shinya.  
-Oui c'est vrai.  
-Hé les mecs vous devriez aller vous baigner un peu z'avez du sable partout, reprit le brun.  
-Euh je sais pas si j'arriverais à trouver où se trouve la mer, rigola le châtain.  
-Mais si tu va voir ! Fit Kyo en l'aggripant au poignet en l'emmenant vite à sa suite.

Le blond emmena donc son ami jusqu'à l'eau.

-Tu sais nagé ?  
-Euh oui mais ça fait longtemps...  
-J'voulais pas nager de toute façon.  
-Aaaah c'est froid !  
-Ben c'est la mer.  
-Non c'est vrai ? Fit ironiquement Mao.  
-Si si c'est vrai j'te jure, aller avance doucement...

Une fois qu'ils eurent l'eau au niveau du torse Kyo commença à éclaboussé son ami.

-Hey mais attend un peu haha.

Ils continuèrent leur bataille d'eau mais alors qu'il sentit Kyo s'approcher il fit:

-Attend je sent que tu veux tenter de me jetter dans l'eau mais s'il te plait je veux pas avoir la tête dans l'eau.  
-Bon bon ok, répondit le blond.  
-Mais toi par contre oui, souria le châtain en fesant tombé son ami dans l'eau.

Kyo eut à peine le temps de le voir arriver.

-Ahaha je t'ai eut, fit Mao en souriant.  
-Mais rien n'est joué.

Kyo se releva alors et le prit dans ses bras.

-Oh t'es tout léger !

Il le fit tourner et le jetta dans l'eau.

-Haha et là on fait moins le malin, rigola-t-il.  
-D'accord d'accord mais comme tu l'as dit ce n'est pas finit !

Ils cotinuèrent leur chamailleries en riant. De son côté Toshiya les regardaient.

-J'ai jamais vu Kyo rire et sourire comme ça, il est vraiment heureux quand il est avec lui...  
-Hum hum.  
-Oh c'est vrai excusez moi je dérange vos papouilles, soupira le brun.  
-Hum...source d'eau chaude...geyser, dit Shinya le nez dans son livre.  
-Ah j'aurais dit jacuzzi moi, fit Toshi.  
-Tss.  
-J'aimerais bien en faire moi.  
-Ca me tenterais bien moi aussi hein Kao rien que tout les deux, avec du champagne hum...  
-Et voilà j'ai donner une idée au couple, soupira Toshiya.

Quelques minutes plus tard Mao et Kyo arrivèrent et s'éffondrèrent sur leur serviette.

-On a bien profité on dirais, leur fit Toshi.  
-Ouai je suis crevé la j'ai bien mérité une sieste fit Kyo en mettant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

Après un temps, Toshiya regardait Mao et Kaoru qui prenait le soleil, Shinya toujours dans son magasine, Kyo qui dormait....lui il s'ennuyait.

-M'ennui !!!! Quelqu'un veux faire du volley avec moi ?  
-Ok j'veux bien comme ça ça me fera faire de l'exercice, tu vien avec moi mon coeur ? Demanda Die.  
-Ok je viens aussi.  
-Kyo tu viens il nous manque une personne, reprit Toshi.  
-Gnumm laisse moi dormir....humf !

Le brun lui lança le ballon sur le ventre.

-T'es pas sympa.  
-Ok tu va voir je viens pour te mettre la raclée !  
-Super !

Mais alors que le brun se retourna Kyo lui balança le ballon par la tête et il tomba par terre.

-Et ben Toshi on tiens plus debout, se moqua Die.  
-Ouai c'est ça...aïeuh., répondit-il en se levant.  
-Die tu veux bien te mettre avec moi qu'on mette une raclé à Toshiya, fit Kyo.  
-Ok ça te gène pas Kao ?  
-Non non c'est bon mais t'étonne pas si je te donne du fil à retordre héhé.

Un match commença donc entre nos quatre amis, pendant qu'ils essayaient chacun de montrer qui était le meilleur Shinya en profita pour parlé avec Mao.

-Dit moi Mao je suis heureux de voir que tu suporte Kyo malgrès son sale caractère.  
-Oh moi j'aime bien et puis je suis un peu pareil.  
-Non toi t'aurais un mauvais caractre j'te crois pas.  
-Si...mais faut dire que c'est lui qui m'a calmer, souria le châtain.  
-Je vois...tu l'aimes beaucoup.  
-Oui...  
-Lui aussi.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler jusqu'à ce que les sportifs reviennent encore plus épuisé.

-Ouf je savais qu'on aller gagné mais ouah chéri c'est vrai que c'était pas facil avec toi comme adversaire, fit Die.  
-Oui t'as vu comme je peux encore te surprendre et tu n'as encore rien vu, fit le petit ami en l'embrassant.  
-Oh moins vous vous êtes défoulé....qui n'est jamais content...hum raleur, reprit Shinya.  
-Ah j'croyais que c'était la définition de Kyo aïeuuh, se moqua Toshi qui se prit un coup.

Celui-ci finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque soudain Kyo remarqua que Die jouait avec le sable.

-Die qu'est-ce que tu fout ?  
-J'enterre Toshi.  
-C'est vrai ?! Attend je vais t'aider !

C'est ce qu'ils firent et la réaction du désigné quand il se révailla fut un peu énervé, d'une il n'arrivait plus à bouger il dut donc demander de l'aide à Shinya.

-Hey hey !! Mais j'peux plus bouger !! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?  
-Pour te faire chier, commença le blond.  
-Et parce qu'on s'ennuyait, continua Die.  
-Mais !! Shiiiin tu peux pas m'aider ?

Le désigné se leva donc et aida son ami à sortir de sa tombe sabloneuse.

-Bon les mecs il se fait tard si on rentrait ? Demanda Kaoru.

Tout le monde fut d'accord, chacun rangea ses affaires et se changea et ils repartirent tous à l'appartement des trois collocs. Une fois arrivé tout le monde éparpilla ses affaires un peu partout.

-Bon on a réservé le resto pour 20h donc on a encore deux heures devant nous, fit Die en se posant.  
-Ah vous avez tout prévus ? Euh...je qu'est-ce que je peux faire...il faut que je vous donne de l'argent ? Demanda Mao.  
-Ah oui oh 'scuse Mao j'avais failli oublié qu'on avait réservé que pour 5 mais t'en fait pas Shin tu peux rappeller le resto pour dire qu'on sera un de plus, reprit Die.  
-Pas de problème, fit Shinya en prenant son portable et se dirigeant vers le balcon.  
-Et puis on t'interdit de payer quoique se soit t'es notre invité, fit Kaoru.  
-Je...mais c'est gênant...je peux payer hein...  
-Mao soit pas têtu on a dit qu'on t'inviter alala, dit Kyo.  
-Héhé si il est têtu c'est p'tete parce que tu lui déteind dessus, se moqua Toshiya.  
-N'importe quoi.  
-Bon c'est bon c'est arranger pour le resto, fit Shin en revenant. Vous avez même pas bouger et ben.  
-Ouai j'aurais du proposez quelque chose à boire, commença Kaoru.  
-Bah ouai ça c'est une bonne idée ! Fit Toshiya.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon autour d'un verre et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que l'heure approche.

-Bon les mecs vous voulez vous changer ? Mao si tu veux tu peux prendre la salle de bain, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Kaoru en lançant un regard à ses deux collocs.  
-Ouai ouai, répondirent-ils.  
-Oui merci, j'y vais.  
-Par contre Die change toi pas avec Kaoru parce que vous connaissant vous risquez d'en profiter et de prendre du temps, et on sera en retard au resto, fit remarquer Kyo en se moquant.  
-Oh ça va toi, fit le désigné.

Chacun partit se changer et alors que tout le monde étaient près il en manquait un.

-Hey ben Mao est encore plus long que Toshi, fit remarqer Die.  
-Tu veux dire que Kaoru quand il sais que tu viens, réctifia le désigné.  
-Oh hé toi c'est tout le temps, renchérit Kaoru.

Soudain Mao sortit de la salle de bain.

-Euh excusez moi j'vous ai fait attendre euh ça va ?

Toshiya le regarda surprit et se pencha vers Kyo.

-Waaaaaaah....Kyo ton ami est vraiment canon comme ça....  
-Oui.....

En effet le châtain portait la tenue blanche qu'on lui avait offert.

-C'est pas grave Mao à peu de chose près t'as finit en même temps que certain dont je tairais le nom, fit Shinya.  
-D'accord, souria-t-il.  
-Bon on va pouvoir y aller, reprit-il. Bon vous venez vous deux où on part s'en vous.

Il parlait de Kyo et Toshiya qui bougeaient plus.

-Hein ? Ouai on arrive, firent-il.

En route Kyo fit une remarque à Mao sur sa tenue.

-Tu vois bien que t'as mit une des tenues gratis qu'on t'as offert.  
-Oui c'est vrai je me suis dit tant qu'on les à autant les mettre, souria le châtain.  
-Ca c'est bien vrai en plus t'es super comme ça.  
-Merci...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au restaurant et tout le monde se plaça comme bon lui semble.

-Euh Kyo tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a au menu steuplé, demanda Mao.  
-Moi j'dit faut prendre de la viande, lui fit-il.  
-Laisse le choisir voyons, dit Shinya.  
-C'est pas grave et puis puisqu'il me dit ça je vais prendre l'inverse, y'a du poisson ? Fit le châtain en souriant.

Cette réaction fit bien rire toute l'attablé sauf le concerné qui bouda pour la peine mais qui passa très vite lorsqu'il lui souria.

-Dit mon coeur on se prend un plat pour deux ? Questionna Die.  
-Oui ça me tente bien.

Une fois que tout le monde et choisis et commandaient, Shinya fit remarquer.

-Tu fera gaffe Mao t'es mal entouré là, avec Kyo et Toshiya à côté de toi tu devrais te méfié, ils sont du genre à piquer dans les assiettes.  
-Hey !  
-C'est pas grave je sais défendre ce que j'ai dans mon assiette, dit-il en rigolant.

Le repas se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce que Kyo se rende compte de quelque chose.

-Hey qu'est-ce que ?  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as Kyo ? Demanda Shinya.  
-On viens de me piquer ma viande là ! Toshi c'est toi ?  
-Parce que tu crois qu'à cette distance je pourais faire quelque chose.  
-Ouai...Die non il est trop occuper à faire manger son petit ami...à croire qu'il peut pas le faire tout seul.  
-On fait ce qu'on veux ok, dit le désigné.  
-Alors qui ? Encore ?

Il tourna alors la tête avec un regard suspiceux vers Mao qui en effet tenait un morceau de viande entre ses baguettes.

-Mao...je croyais que tu voulais pas de viande hein rend moi ça !  
-Mais...j'voulais goûter...non tu l'aura pas !  
-Si rend la moi !  
-Bah viens la chercher maitenant ! Le défia le châtain en la mettant dans sa bouche.

C'est ce que le blond allait faire mais il se retint de justesse.

-Bon d'accord sur ce coup tu m'as eut mais j'aurais ma revanche...pour la peine j'te pique du poisson, fit-il.

Tout ceci mit une bonne ambiance à table. Vient ensuite le moment de choisir les desserts.

-Glace !!! s'exclama Toshiya.  
-Moi aussi, dit Kyo.  
-Pareil, souria Mao.  
-Alors une pour deux nous hein, fit Die.  
-Les gars là je vais vous étonnez mais....je vais prendre une glace, fit Shinya avec un air très sérieux.

Toshiya eut alors un fou rire qui dura jusqu'à ce que les desserts choisis arrives.

-Bon Toshi essaie de te calmer sinon c'est moi qui la mange, fit Kyo.  
-Hahaarg hors de question !

Une fois finit et payer, ils allèrent tous en boîte où chacun prit une boisson alcoolisé et Kaoru fit la moral.

-Et ne buvait pas trop d'alcool ce soir ok on est jamais trop prudent...Toshi !!!  
-Hein ?  
-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, tu viens de vider ton verre d'une traite.  
-Bah j'avais soif et c'est pas grave j'vais m'en payer un autre.

Ce qu'il fit et en offrit un à Shinya.

-Il m'écoute vraiment pas, marmonna Kaoru.  
-Aller mon coeur c'est pas grave, tu viens danser ? Proposa Die en lui montrant sa main.

Il la saisis avec un large sourire et ils allèrent sur la piste de danse. Toshiya et Shinya eux préférèrent pour l'instant rester devant leur verres. Mao lui découvrait un peu cette ambiance nouvelle.

-Ouah j'aime bien la musique, y'a du monde en plus alors c'est ça une boîte de nuit ?  
-Ouai moi j'aime pas, fit Kyo.  
-Ca à l'air bien...j'aurais bien aimé aller danser mais tant pis c'est déjà bien comme ça, souria Mao.  
-Si tu veux quand j'ai finit mon verre je t'y emmenes, dit Toshiya.

Lorsque Kyo se retourna vers lui il remarqua que lui et Shinya en était déjà au troisième verres.

-Non laisse j'y vais avec lui, reprit le blond.  
-Comme tu veux on vous rejoins t'a l'heure.

Il le prit par la main et l'emmena danser.

-Si quelqu'un te gêne hésites pas à me demander, j'lui foutrais un coup de coude et tu verras si il te laisse pas de la place après.  
-D'accord merci Kyo.

Le blond qui n'aimait pas vraiment danser en profita pour regarder Mao, il avait l'air très heureux d'être ici et cela fit naître un sourire sur son visage. Il le protégé du regard et dès qu'une personne voulait s'approcher de lui ou Mao il lui lançait un regard noir pour dire « approche pa ou plutôt il est à moi », ce qui marcha très bien. Du côté du couple que formait Die et Kaoru, ils danser plutôt collé l'un contre l'autre, ce qui attiré certain regard mélangement étonnement peut-être dégout pour certain. Mais ils s'en foutaient, que ça leur plaise ou non ils étaient gay et ensemble. Autours d'eux on pouvait remarquer aussi quelques filles qui les fixaient les yeux brillant et se chuchottant.

-T'as vu t'as vu c'est trop kawaiii !!!  
-Oui troooooop !!!

(Je pourrais en faire partie...^^'' on parle de mon couple pref la XD)  
Mais ils n'y prètèrent pas attention trop occupé à regarder l'autre dans les yeux et lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent on put entendre un « niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah » de la part des filles. Un peu plus tard, après leur quatrième verre, Toshiya et Shinya décidèrent eux aussi de rejoindre la piste de danse.

-Ouah Shin tu danse trop bien tu sais bouger ton corps !  
-Ouai t'as rien vu, fit le désigné avec un sourire espiègle.  
-Grrr sexyyyy !!

Bon ils étaient un peu bourré. Un peu plus tard tout le monde retourna s'asseoir et alors qu'il regardait les gens autours de lui Kyo remarqua.

-C'est pas Mizuki assis là bas avec trois mecs.  
-Quoi où ça où ça ?? s'exclama Toshi. Ooooooh mais il est avec le mec sur qui il avait flashé et s'en doute des amis à lui ooooh attend un peu qu'on se voit demain héhé.  
-Attend un peu ce mec j'l'ai déjà vu quelque part...à oui ça y est hé Mao tu sais ton pote Aki ben j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est avec un ami de Toshi, reprit le blond.  
-Ah c'est vrai ? Il m'en avait parlé ben c'est cool je suis content pour lui...maintenant il va pas arrêter de me parler de lui, souria le châtain.  
-Oooooooooooooh ils s'embrassent, ils s'embrassent !!! continua Toshiya. Alala c'est même pas Mizu qui à fait le pas il va m'entendre lui.  
-Toshi espèce de voyeur laisse les tranquilles, fit Kaoru.  
-Gngngn je m'informe.  
-Pourquoi tu veux embrasser quelqu'un, le taquina Die.  
-Hein mais naaaan pour le faire chier c'est tout.  
-Ouai ouai.

Très vite arrivèrent l'heure des slows et Kaoru eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que Die l'emmena danser. Pour Kyo il était hors de question d'y aller. Mais passer un temps, et plusieurs slows, Die s'approcha de lui tenant toujours son petit ami par la main.

-Tu sais tu devrais inviter Mao à danser il doit s'ennuyé.

Le désigné était en train de chanter les chansons qui passaient, Kyo le fixa alors et fut comme attiré par ses lèvres.

-Bon si tu veux pas moi j'y vais, ça te dérange pas Kao ?  
-Non non mais je te surveille, souria le dénomé.  
-Non c'est avec moi qu'il ira danser ! fit soudainement Kyo.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux surpris mais très vite il laissa place à quelque chose de plus attendrit. Kyo se mit donc face à Mao.

-Mao tu viens danser avec moi ?  
-Euh...danser t'es sur ? Avec moi ?  
-Mais oui évidement.  
-Je...oui...oui bien sur...

Le blond lui prit donc la main et l'emmena sur la piste, là il passa ses bras autours de sa taille. Mao lui était devenue rouge mais passa quand même ses bras autours du cou de Kyo. Ce dernier le colla un peu plus à lui de tel sorte à ce qu'il est sa tête contre son torse, Mao avait le coeur qui battait encore plus vite mais il se sentait bien. Kyo lui aussi se sentait bien comme ça, il avait remarquer à quel point être avec cette personne blottit contre lui le rendait heureux et savait très bien se qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il voulait c'était protégé Mao et veiller à ce qu'il est toujours le sourire.

-Ah regarde moi ça c'est beau l'amour hein mon coeur, fit Die en fixant leur deux amis enlacés.  
-Oui...par contre eux....

Il parlait de Shinya et Toshiya qui avaient pas mal but et qui étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre.

-Et dire que Shin tiens pas l'alcool, soupira Die.  
-J'men fiche c'est leur problème si il arrive quelque chose ou qu'ils sont malade.

Après un slow Mao et Kyo retournèrent s'asseoir, le premier bien rouge. Vers 4h du matin ils décidèrent de partir, ils réveillèrent les deux endormit et sortir. En chemin Kaoru proposa.

-Bon les gars j'aimerais faire un arrangement pour cette nuit.  
-Hein de quoi tu parles ? Fit Toshiya.  
-Ben si ça dérange personne j'aimerais aller dormir chez Die et toi Shin tu dors chez nous.  
-Ok....pas de problème passer une bonne soirée et faite pas de bétises pendant que je suis pas là, dit Shin un peu dans les vapes.

Le couple changea donc de direction et se qu'il firent bah semble assez logique mais interresont nous plutôt au autres une fois arrivé Kyo dit:

-Hé les gars, j'rammènes Mao chez lui m'attendait pas.  
-Ok ok.

Il ressortit donc alors que Toshiya alla s'éffalé sur le canapé.

-Arf je suis crevé.  
-Hé attend prend pas toute la place moi aussi je suis fatigué, fit Shin en se couchant sur lui.  
-Hé fait gaffe quand même je suis pas un matelat.  
-Nan mais t'es quand même confortable..., souria-t-il.  
-Tu sais toi qui d'habitude est pardonne moi le mot m'enfin coincé et stricte tu t'es bien lacher aujourd'hui, mais toi qui tiens pas l'alcool t'en à but dit donc...  
-Toi aussi je te signal...  
-Ouai m'enfin je voulais te dire vraiment tu danse super bien ça donner très envie de te voir bouger comme ça déjà que tu me plait naturellement alors là j'ai eut du mal à me retenir.  
-Ah mais toi aussi tu m'as toujours donner envie, reprit Shinya en l'embrassant soudainement.

Le brun fut un peu surprit mais profita très vite de cette situation et lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son ami sur ses lèvres il laissa facilement le passage pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser, ils mélèrent leur langue dans un ballet endiablé. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air.

-Ouaaah Shin tu m'impressionne...  
-Et encore tu n'as rien vu...

Ce dernier se mit à passer une main sous le haut de son ami et glissa l'autre dans le pantalon, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire gémir son ami avec ses carresses qu'ils finirent par s'endormirent. Shin contre le torse de Toshiya qui le tenait d'une main alors que l'autre pendait en dehors du canapé.  
De son côté Mao avait laissé rentré Kyo chez lui mais lui tourné le dos, il se triturait les doigts, il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais n'y tenant plus il commença.

-Kyo...je....merci...merci pour tout...depuis que je te connait j'ai jamais était aussi heureux, j'ai put faire plein de chose que je m'interdisais de faire, j'ai put rencontrer de nouvelle personnes...j'étais toujours bloqué sur le fait que j'étais aveugle, je restais dans le passer mais toi tu as changer tout ça tu m'as accepter comme j'étais mais me considérant toujours comme une personne normal. T'as prit soin de moi et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissance je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'arriverais à te remercier pour ça...tu m'as donner l'envie d'y croire un peu plus...T'es vraiment quelqu'un de fantastique j'ai tellement de chance de te connaître je..je....

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues mais il ne put finir sa phrase que Kyo le prit dans ses bras après l'avoir retourner.

-Mao...ça me touche tellement ce que tu me dit...tu sais je ne fesais pas grand chose de mes journées avant de te renconter mes amis eux avaient quelqu'un pour partager des choses ensembles pas moi...mais toi tu m'as tout de suite accepter comme je suis malgrès mon sale caractère et le fait que tu ne sais rien de moi...et je...je suis tellement heureux quand je suis avec toi... c'est pour ça que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal...t'es le seul qui me redonne le sourire et qui fait battre mon coeur...  
-Kyo...  
-Chut...

Le blond lui mit un doigts devant la bouche sêcha les larmes puis doucement l'embrassa. Mao sentit ses joues chauffées à se contact et son coeur s'accéléré, il ne croyait pas une telle chose possible pourtant si, c'était bien les lèvres du blond poser sur les siennes. Il se laissa aller dans se doux échange et se colla un peu plus à son ami en passant ses bras autours de sa taille. Kyo posa ses mains sur ses épaules et passa sa langues sur les lèvres du châtain. Celui-ci entrouvrit doucement les lèvres, c'était son premier baiser et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire il avait surtout peur de mal faire et ne participa pas tout de suite à l'échange mais Kyo le rassura en lui mettant une main sur la joue et le carressant pour le mettre en confiance. Ils mèlèrent alors leur langue d'abord timidement puis plus sur d'eux le ballet doux et timide finit plus intensement. Une fois l'échange coupé Kyo regarda le châtain avec des yeux pétillant et lui chuchotta avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Je t'aime...

Mao ne c'était jamais sentit aussi heureux et des larmes de joies roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Kyo...je t'aime...tellement...  
-Moi aussi...et je vais prendre ça pour un je veux bien sortir avec toi, souria le blond avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
-Kyo je...tu veux bien rester avec moi...cette nuit...

Mao était encore gêné c'était nouveau pour lui, il n'avait jamais connus l'amour.

-Evidement.

Le châtain souria, les joues rouges et emmena le blond jusqu'à sa chambre, là il se déshabillèrent et s'endormirent rapidement l'un contre l'autre après un dernier baiser. Kyo protégeant de ses bras cet être endormis contre son torse.

* * *

Voilà !!!

Sont-ils pas trognoooooon =33333

j'espère que vous avez aimer, laisser vos opinons !! ^^

marchi et rendez vous au prochain chap avec LE lemon !!

kisu kisu !!!


	8. Chapter 8

Kikou c'est moi encore !!! sochi !!!

voilà donc le fameux chapitre avec lemon !!! WARNING XD

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^ désolé d'avoir coupé l'élan ^^''

j'espère que vous aimerez

bonne lecture !!

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla vers midi, Kyo souria en regardant son petit ami dormir paisiblement blottit contre lui. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur le réveillé mais celui-ci bailla en resserant un peu sa prise. Il se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'avait rien à voir avec son oreillé.

-Gmmm *baille*.  
-Alors t'as bien dormis Mao ? Demanda doucement le blond.  
-Kyo....c'était pas un rêve alors ? Fit le châtain en se blotissant un peu plus.  
-Non et maintenant tu as à me suporter en tant que petit ami, rigola Kyo en l'embrassant sur le front.  
-J'aime bien cette idée.

Le blond se plaça alors au dessus de Mao et il l'embrassa langoureusement.

-J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que ce qui m'arrive et vrai...comment tu accepte quelqu'un comme moi comme petit ami..., reprit Mao après l'échange.  
-Je savais bien que tu n'allait pas pouvoir t'empêcher de me dire ça, parce que je t'aime et c'est une raison suffisante, répondit le blond en lui fesant un baiser esquimaud. Je compte maintenant être toujours là pour toi.  
-Merci...je t'aime..., continua le châtain en l'embrassant.

Ils continuèrent à se caliner pendant plusieures longues minutes avant de décider d'enfin se lever.

-Mao je vais devoir te laisser là faut absolument que je rentre me changer mais je reviens je compte bien profiter de ces prochaines nuits à venir avec toi.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit le laissant immobile au milieu du salon le visage rouge et un sourire réveur sur le visage.  
De leur côté Die et Kaoru se rendaient à l'appartement de ce dernier, arriver devant la porte ils se rendirent compte que la porte était ouverte.

-Et ben ils ont peur de rien, ça leur a pas traverser l'esprit de fermer derrière eux, il aurait put avoir un cambrioleur qu'ils auraient rien remarquer, ah je vous jure, soupira Kaoru.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon une nouvelle surprise les attendaient. En effet ils trouvèrent Shinya coucher sur Toshiya et avait ses mains sous les vêtements de se dernier alors que celui-ci l'entourait d'un bras, l'autre pendant au sol.

-Oh oh interressant, fit Die.  
-D'après toi position consantente ou pas ?  
-C'est consentit !  
-On paris ?  
-Oh oh d'humeur parieuse ok je marche prépare toi à perdre ! Reprit Die en lui serrant la main.  
-Par contre...  
-Oui ?  
-Laisse moi le plaisir de les réveillés.  
-Mais je t'en prit fait toi plaisir, rigola-t-il.

Il s'approcha alors d'eux et se pencha vers leur oreille puis gueula.

-DEBOUUUUUT !!!!

Les deux endormis se réveillèrent en sursaut, Shinya voulut se redresser mais Toshiya le coincé et lorsqu'il vut dans quelle position il se trouvait le rouge lui monta bien vite aux joues ainsi que les souvenir de ce qui c'était passer.

-Alors les mecs quand on et pas la on en profite hein, l'alcool fait chavirer vos coeurs ? Fit Die.  
-Ou vous fait faire n'importe quoi, continua Kaoru.

Entre eux deux il y avait un regard de défi. Toshiya et Shinya c'était redressé, rougissant et se regardèrent, regardèrent leur amis qui les fixés attendant une réponse, se regardèrent, les regardèrent..(vous m'avez compris). Puis n'y tenant plus Toshi céda.

-Bon d'accord j'avous que pour moi l'alcool n'a rien à voir la dedans, cette position ne m'a pas déplut au contraire, c'est vrai que j'ai un faible pour Shin depuis longtemps....mais lui je sais pas en plus comme il tiens pas l'alcool...  
-Je sais très bien ce que je fait j'ai toute ma tête ou presque même avec l'alcool, rougis le désigné.

La Die adressa un sourire à son petit ami, c'était mal partit pour lui là, ça m'étonneré qu'il rebrousse chemin.

-Tu...ça ne t'as pas gêner de m'embrassé ? S'étonna le brun.  
-Je.. non.. je.. non.. je... c'est même l'inverse je....  
-Disons seulement que l'alcool te rend un peu trop sur de toi, reprit Die.  
-Oui c'est ça...  
-Et puis vu la position dans laquelle vous étiez je rajouterais entreprenant, continua Die.

Kaoru lui assistait à sa cuisante défaite.

-Oui mais je....

Shinya n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Toshiya se jetta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Malgrès ça gêne et la presence de ses amis ce premier se laissa faire et participa même attivement à l'échange. Ils se séparèrent ensuite par manque d'air et Toshiya lui demanda en le fixant dans les yeux avec un regard interrogateur.

-Tu m'aimes ?

Devant de tels yeux et son envie irresitible de reprendre possession des lèvres de son vis à vis il fit.

-Oui je t'aime.

Avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus pationnement cette fois-ci. Die tout content se retena de sauter de joie.

-Je le savais, je le savais, aller mon coeur par ici la monnaie !!

Celui-ci le lui donna en bougonnant.

-Aller fait pas cette tête Kao ça sauté au yeux pourtant et puis tout ce qui est à moi et à toi, reprit Die en l'enlaçant.  
-Oui...mais maintenant que j'y pense...il est où Kyo dans sa chambre ?

Die alla donc vérifié mais personne.

-Non il est pas la.  
-Ah oui il avait dit qu'il raccompagné Mao chez lui, fit Toshiya en serrant son petit ami dans ses bras. Mais on l'a pas entendut rentré.  
-Oooooh, firent Kao et Die.

C'est à ce moment là que le dénommé fit son entrée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me fixer comme ça ?  
-T'as passer la nuit avec Mao, t'as passer la nuit avec Mao, chantonna Toshi.  
-Oui et alors toi t'as bien passer la tienne avec Shinya je te signal.  
-La il t'a calmé, rigola Die.  
-Alors c'est vrai tu sors avec lui maintenant ? Demanda Shinya.  
-Oui...  
-SUPER !!  
-Toshi du calmes, tenta Kaoru. Je sais que t'es déjà exité parce que tu es avec Shin mais quand même.  
-Quoi vous êtes ensemble vous deux ? Demanda Kyo.  
-Et oui et oui c'est magnifique, reprit Toshiya les yeux pétillants.  
-Bon courage pour le supporter Shin, continua le blond.  
-Hey !  
-J'ai même piquer de l'argent à Kao grâce à ça, fit Die.  
-Comment ça ? S'étonna Kyo.  
-Grâce à un pari sur si oui ou non leur position sur le canapé c'était consentit et j'ai gagné hahahaha.  
-Toi t'as fait un paris sur ça Kaoru, ça m'étonne de toi en plus t'as perdu, reprit le blond.  
-Moué j'avais remarquer.  
-Hey vous osez parier sur nous ! S'indigna Toshiya.  
-Bah oui mais et si on fêter ça plutôt champagneeeeeee ! S'exclama Die.  
-Ah non pas d'alcool, firent Toshi et Shin en même temps.

Tout le monde rigola, ils discutèrent de tout ce qui c'était passer la veille mais Kyo se retint bien de parler de ça fin de soirée ( ou matinée vu l'heure ) avec Mao. Puis au bout d'un moment Toshiya s'exclama:

-Ah mais faut que j'aille voir Mizu moi !! Bon j'y vais avant qu'il soit trop tard, je reviens, tu reste ici hein Shin ?  
-Oui bien sur j'attend que tu reviennes.  
-Oooh je t'aime toi, souria le brun en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Et il partit en vitesse à l'appartement de son ami. Pendant ce temps Mao qui rangeait un peu son appartement reçut un coup de fils.

-Oui allo ?  
-Allo Mao c'est Aki.  
-Je l'aurais un peu deviner tu sais, plaisanta le châtain.  
-Oui oui je vois...il faut absolument que je te parles !!  
-D'accord, t'as l'air d'exellente humeur.  
-Oui !! Tu sais le mec dont je t'avais parler et qui me fait craqué.  
-Oui Mizuki.  
-C'est ça !! attend comment tu connais son nom toi ?  
-Ben c'est un ami d'un ami de Kyo...  
-Oulà bon c'est pas grave...tu sais pas ce qui sait passer hier on...  
-Vous vous êtes embrasser.  
-Mais bon sang comment t'arrive à savoir tout ce que je veux te dire ?  
-Je vous ai vu enfin non ça ça serais bizarre disons que quelqu'un vous a vu et me l'a dit.  
-Il était aussi en boîte ?  
-Ouai comme moi.  
-T'as était en boîte ? Oooh honte à moi je ne t'ai même pas vu...  
-Normal t'était un peu occuper...  
-Oui et comment...mais t'y a était avec qui ? Avec ton ami Kyo ?  
-Non.  
-Bah qui alors ?  
-Je veux dire que c'est pas mon ami, reprit Mao plein de sous entendut.  
-Attend tu veux dire que...  
-Oui !!!  
-Oh vous sortez ensemble !!! Attend bouge pas et raccroche pas je reviens...

Mao attendit donc et entendit un drôle de bruit dans le combinet.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fait ?  
-Ben je cours ça s'entend pas ?  
-Mais pourquoi faire ?  
-Attend tu verras.

Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte d'entrée du châtain qui alla ouvrit.

-Voilà pourquoi !! s'exclama Aki en le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant fort. Je suis tellement heureux pour toi !!  
-Mer...merci...tu..tu m'étouffes...  
-Ah excuse moi mais j'ai un trop plein de bonheur. Mais j'espère qu'il va bien prendre soin de toi.  
-Mais oui t'inquiète et puis je l'aime je sais ce que je fait.  
-Oui j'en suis certain, souria Aki. Alors dit moi depuis quand ? Qu'est-ce qui sait passer ?  
-Depuis ce matin enfin on a passer la journée ensemble avec ses amis et c'est quand il m'a ramenner que ça c'est passer.  
-Ooooh, fit Aki impatient d'avoir la suite.  
-J'ai voulus lui dire à quel point j'étais heureux de l'avoir rencontré et la chance que j'avais et...et il m'a embrasser, dit Mao rougissant rien que dit penser.  
-Ooooooh ! C'est trognoooon !  
-Oui erm...et toi alors tu sort avec lui ou pas ?  
-Oh que oui, dit Aki en y repensant.

FLASH BACK

-Mizu je suis heureux que tu es accepter de venir avec moi, fit Aki en souriant assis à côté du désigné alors que la musique jouer.  
-Ce ce n'est rien ça me fait très plaisir au contraire, rougis Mizuki.

Aki le trouvait vraiment à croquer quand il le voyait gêné comme ça.

-Bon Aki je te laisses avec ton ami j'vais aller rejoindre Tsuguri lui il est entraîner par la musique, fit Kei en se levant.

Aki lui continua à parlé avec son ami.

-Tu sais Mizu je suis heureux que ton ami t'es emmener jusqu'à moi parce que je crois que je peux plus me passer de toi....je sais que tu es timide avec moi mais j'aime quand tu me parles tu sais je vais pas te mordre...  
-... je...tu sais normalement je suis pas si timide j'vais beaucoup vers les autres surtout quand on joue en équipe comme moi...  
-Oui tu fait du basket...j'aimerais bien en faire avec toi.  
-Oui pourquoi pas j'adore le basket ! Euh excuse moi mais quand il s'agit de basket je m'emporte, fit Mizuki gêné.  
-C'est rien j'aime beaucoup au contraire et je voulais te dire ça m'a fait plaisir que tu passes me dire bonjours au restaurant.  
-Bah je doit avouer que j'avais envie de te revoir...  
-Moi aussi...d'ailleur c'est pour ça que j'ai profiter du fait que Tsu mon colloc veuille sortir pour t'inviter aussi, bon pour Kei il c'est inviter tout seul il est trop curieux et voulait te rencontrer comme je lui ai parler de toi.  
-Je vois, rigola Mizu ayant retrouver plus confiance en lui.  
-Ca te dit d'aller danser ?  
-Je oui...

Aki l'emmena donc sur la piste de danse où ils restèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, ne s'arrêtant que pour aller boire dans le même vers avec deux pailles. Pendant ces moment là Aki aimait voir son vis à vis rougir de la proximité de leur visage. Pour les slows Aki le regarda qui hésitait.

-Tu veux plus danser ?  
-Je si...mais je suis pas doué pour les danses dans se genre...et je...je sais pas ce qui va se passer si je suis aussi proche de toi...  
-On verra bien, lui murmurra Aki à l'oreille en le tenant par les hanches.

Pendant le slows leurs lèvres avaient failli se frôler mais Mizuki ayant eut peur avait reculé et nicha sa tête contre le torse de son vis à vis, celui-ci souria à ce geste. Après deux, trois slows, ils retournèrent s'asseoir où Kei et Tsu étaient assis en train de discuter un verres à la mains.

-Mizu.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu sais..tu me plait vraiment beaucoup..., commença Aki une main sur sa cuisse.  
-Je...  
-Tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi parce que...parce que je crois que je t'aime...., continua-t-il.

Il se pencha alors vers lui mais s'arrêta ne voulant pas lui faire peur. A côté tu avais Kei qui donna un coup de coude à Tsuguri fesant mine de pas les voir.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont sortir ensemble ?  
-Ouai et toi ?  
-Quoi moi ?  
-Ca te tente pas de sortir avec moi ?  
-Que ?  
-Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave mais en tout cas eux je suis sur qu'ils sortiront ensemble.

De son côté le coeur de Mizuki c'était mis à accéléré, ses joues chauffèrent mais lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres si proche des siennes son coeur l'emporta sur sa raison et il ferma les yeux, Aki posa ferma doucement l'espace entre eux deux et ils s'embrassèrent. Bien vite Mizuki passa ses bras autours de son cou en entrouvrant les lèvres. Le baiser s'intensifia alors que leur langues se mêlaient dans un ballet doux puis fièvreux.

-Gagné ! Fit Tsu en souriant. T'as vu j'avais raison.

Il se retourna alors vers son ami et n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il l'embrassa. Une fois l'échange finit il le regarda.

-Je veux bien tenter de sortir avec toi...  
-C'est vrai tu veux bien être mon petit ami ?  
-Oui...., reprit-il en l'embrassant à nouveaux.

De leur côté Mizuki et Aki se regarder, le premier dans les bras de l'autre.

-Tu...est-ce que ceci veux dire que..tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ? Demanda ce dernier.  
-Oui bien sur que oui....je suis peut-être timide avec toi mais je fait ce que mon coeur me dicte de faire...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aki pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, une larme de bonheur roulant sur sa joue.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ah oui je vois, je te comprend hé oh Aki ! Fit Mao en lui passant la main devant le visage.  
-Hein oh excuses moi je repensais à tout ça...à lui...j'ai hâte qu'on puisse se revoir.

Ils discutèrent un long moment puis Aki dut repartir. Toshiya quand lui arriva chez son ami qui lui ouvrit encore un peu endormis.

-Hein Tosh mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?  
-Mizuuuu je viens te félicité !!  
-Hein mais de quoi ?  
-Ben je suis fier de toi, tu sort bien avec le mec sur qui t'avais flashé et tout ça sans mon aide...bon un peu au début et je sais je sais tu m'en remercie mais ce n'est rien je suis comme ça, commença Toshiya s'y croyant trop.  
-Comment tu sais ça toi tu m'espionne ? Rougit-il.  
-Non mais je t'ai vu en boîte hier ou ce matin enfin moi aussi j'y était je vous ai vu vous embrasser...d'ailleur...  
-Aïeuh pourquoi tu m'as frapper ?  
-C'est même pas toi qui a fait le premier pas.  
-Oh ça va hein, fit Mizuki rouge.  
-En tout cas je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi, souria Toshiya.  
-Merci...je l'aime beaucoup tu sais...  
-J'en suis sur....tu me croira pas mais moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un maintenant.  
-C'est vrai super félicitation ! Et c'est qui ?  
-C'est Shinya...  
-Oh depuis le temps que tu me parlais de lui et que tu essayais bravo.  
-Oh ça va hein...on va dire que l'alcool à bien fait avancer les choses.  
-Hahaha et c'est qui qui oser dire que j'étais coincés moi j'ai pas eut besoin de ça.  
-Commence pas hein.

Ils se regardèrent alors et explosèrent de rire, il restèrent ensemble jusque vers 18h où Toshiya décida d'aller retrouver son cher petit ami. Justement celui-ci était en train de parler de lui.

-J'espère que Toshi va pas tardé.  
-Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour lui, fit Kyo étonné.  
-Non mais il faut qu'il mette la table ce soir c'est moi qui cuisine.  
-Hahaha.  
-Ah je vais pourvoir me reposer sur ce coup, dit Kaoru. Vous restez bien dormir ici ? Demanda-t-il à Die et Shinya.  
-Oui je ne te quitte pas, souria son petit ami.  
-Euh oui...je pense...enfin..., tenta Shin.  
-Moi non je vais rejoindre Mao d'ailleur j'vais y aller là, reprit le blond un sacs à la main.  
-Ok, profite bien de ta nuit, fit Die avec un sourire espiègle.

Il ne répondit pas et fila après un dernier signe de la main. Il prit alors son téléphone pour prévenir son petit ami qu'il arrivait. Quelques minutes plus tard il frappa à la porte du châtain.

-Entre c'est ouvert, fit le propriétaire.

Kyo ferma alors derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva son petit ami en train de faire la cuisine, il s'approcha alors l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Oh tu fait le repas, j'en ai de la chance d'avoir un petit ami qui cuisine.  
-Et oui il faut bien se débrouiller quand on est seul donc...tu va voir je te préparerais toujours de bon plat et puis je sais que tu es gourmand, souria Mao.  
-Mmm t'es à croquer.

Le châtain rougis alors que le blond alla poser ses affaires. Ils passèrent à table un peu plus tard.

-Ouaaah c'était super bon ! Fit Kyo une fois son assiette finit.  
-Merci...ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes, souria Mao.

Kyo le regarda alors puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Tu en avais un peu sur les lèvres mmm t'es délicieux.

Une fois le repas finit et la vaisselle faite ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, écoutant de la musique, Mao dans les bras de Kyo qui l'embrasser et commencer déjà à avoir les mains balladeuses alors que leur langues se mêlaient dans une danse endiablé. Mao avait les joues qui chauffés et avait du mal à retenir ce nouveau désir qui montait en lui, il prit donc Kyo par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre toujours en s'embrassant. Le blond le fit alors allongé sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser. Après plusieurs baisers, plus langoureux les uns que les autres, ses mains passèrent rapidement sous le haut du châtain carressant cette peau si douce et se corps qu'il rêvait de découvrir. Mais après quelques minutes où son désir monté au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait Mao réagir à ses carresses, il coupa leur échanges.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le châtain.  
-Je sais pas si je devrais faire ça...  
-Pourquoi...tu m'aimes pas ? Je parce que je suis pas expérimenté ?  
-Non bien sur que non je m'en fout de ça et je t'aime de tout mon coeur Mao mais tu ne sais rien de moi, de comment je suis et ce que j'ai fait...tu veux vraiment faire ta première fois avec moi ?  
-Kyo...je ne vois peux être pas avec mes yeux mais je peux toujours voir avec mon coeur....et c'est toi qu'il à choisis...et je lui fait confiance....et puis je peux toujours voir avec mes mains, souria Mao en mettant ses mains sur le visage du blond. Et puis je ne pouvais pas rêver avoir meilleure première fois qu'avec toi Kyo je t'aime tellement et je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Une larme roula sur la joue du désigné qui passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du châtain avant de l'embrasser et de reprendre en souriant.

-Alors tu as deux choses à savoir de moi, j'ai des tatouages et je suis blond.  
-Ca me convient très bien, fit Mao en l'attirant à lui pour continuer leur baisers.  
-Je te donnerais autant de plaisir que je suis capable de t'offrir, lui sussura Kyo à l'oreille alors que celui-ci rougissais.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et que Mao jouer avec les cheveux de son blond, celui-ci lui caressait le torse mais très vite il se rendit compte que cette chemise commençait vraiment à le gêné. Il quitta à regret les lèvres de son petit ami et débouttonna lentement un part un chaque boutons. Il remarqua bien vite en souriant une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage du châtain qui avait garder ses mains sur son visage, il bougonnait un peu de ne plus sentir la présence du blond contre lui. Ce dernier enleva délicatement ses mains pour pouvoir parsemé son cou de baisers tout en continuant son travail. Une fois fait il lança la chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'attaqua au torse, il le lêcha, l'embrassa de nombreuses fois tout en continuant à le carressé, fesant glissé ses doigts sur la peau, dessinant des arabesques. Mao commençait à sentir la chaleur qui naissait en lui montait peu à peu tout comme le rouge sur ses joues, il laissa échappé quelques petit gêmissements ce qui rendit Kyo que plus excité à continuer. Le châtain avait lui aussi ses mains sous le haut du blond poser dans son dos, profitant de ce simple contact. Kyo comprit bien vite que lui aussi avait besoin de sentir sa peau sans être gêné par un bout de tissus. Rapidement il l'enleva donc et continua ses baisers remontant dans le cou pour laisser des marques de suçons alors que Mao le colla plus à lui pour ressentir ce contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Ce dernier fesait glissé ses mains le long du dos du blond, allant jusqu'à la nuque, ressentant au simple toucher le plaisir partagé de son petit ami. Il enfoui alors sa tête dans le cou de Kyo, voulant ainsi lui montrait à quel point il se sentait bien dans ses bras, et celui-ci comprit vite le message et c'est en souriant qu'il titilla de ses dents les petits bout de chair qui pointaient, arrachant ainsi à son petit ami plusieurs gêmissements, il les mordilla donc continuant ses caresses avec ses mains qui descendaient toujours plus bas marquant la limite du bas ventre toujours plus lentement. Kyo sentait son envie pour le châtain montait à chaque minutes passer contre lui à l'entendre gêmir sous ses soins. Mao avait les joues rougis, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gêmir, il laissa cependant de belle marque de suçon dans le cou du blond, toujours profitant du contact, son sens du touché était un peu plus développé en ayant perdu un, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir il le ressentait, le désir de son petit ami, leur plaisir réciproque toujours plus fort. Il ressentait par toutes ses attentions l'amour que lui portait Kyo et ça lui fesait tellement du bien qu'ils en étaient que plus apréciés. Le blond eut alors un sourire puis fit glissé l'une de ses mains le long du torse pour frôler la bosse qui c'était former au niveau de l'entre jambe de son petit ami. Mao émit un gêmissement plus roque et plus fort alors que sa main se cripsa laissant la marque de ses ongles sur la peau du blond. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il embrassa cette zone doucement, ce geste toucha beaucoup Kyo, qui lui prit alors la tête entre les mains pour l'embrasser avec tout son amour. Le blond fit passer sa main dans le pantalon du châtain, frôlant toujours plus lentement la bosse former alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de l'oreille de Mao. Ce dernier avait du mal à contrôler cette monté de plaisir qu'il ressentait en lui, il entoura alors de ses bras le cou de son vis à vis, enfouit sa tête dans le cou essayant d'éviter de faire trop entendre ses gêmissements qui ne devenaient que plus nombreux. Kyo titilla à nouveau les petits bout de chairs avec ses doigts, souriant de l'attitude un peu enfantine de son petit ami. Voyant que ses gêmissements continuaient à s'amplifié, Kyo décida de passer à l'étape suivant, il reprit vite possession des lèvres du châtain dans un baiser pationner. Il enleva alors lson pantalon puis le sien, laissant entre voir ses jambes, rapidement il déscendit son visage jusqu'à ce niveau et commença à lêcher ses cuisses sensuellement. Les gêmissements de Mao redoublèrent, sa respiration s'accélera et ses mains se cripsèrent sur le drap de plus en plus lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son petit ami se rapprocher de son entre jambe. Tout en lêchant Kyo parcourait de ses mains les jambes fines du châtain. Lorsque les gêmissements commencèrent à se transformer en plaintes, il frôla une dernière fois la bosse former et embrassa langoureusement son petit ami, mêlant leur langue dans un ballet toujours plus fièvreux, il lui mordilla la lèvre avant de lui enlevé sa dernière barrière vestimentaire, le libérant de cette gêne qu'il ressentait de plus en plus au fils des soins du blond par un soupir de soulagement. Kyo souria en voyant le membre tendut de son vis à vis, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmurra à quelle point il l'aimait et lui susurra des paroles rassurantes. Le blond descendit alors au niveau de lentre jambe ou il commença à humidifié le membre de sa langue le plus lentement possible pour faire profiter à son petit ami d'un maximum de plaisir. Celui-ci commençait à gêmir un peu plus fort et se cambra légèrement. Les mouvements du blond était une torture pour lui dont le désir ne fesait que grandir en lui comme un brassier et lorsque Kyo prit le membre entièrement en bouche, jouant avec de sa langue et commençait ses mouvement de va et viens sa respiration et les battements de son coeur s'accélèrèrent, il soupirait de plaisir mais rapidement ils se transformèrent en plaintes toujours plus fortes et plus roques à mesure que les mouvement s'accéléraient. Lorsque l'accélération atteignit son maximum Mao sentit un plaisir immense le traversait, tellement qu'il en ouvrit les yeux, se cripsant sur les draps en emmettant une plainte plus fort que les autres et se déversant dans la bouche de son petit ami. Ce dernier avala le liquide blanc puis remonta au niveau du visage, il souria en regardant Mao les joues rouge, essayant de reprendre son souffle, il l'embrassa alors doucement. Il remarqua alors qu'une larme avait perlait sur la joue de son vis à vis mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi que le châtain le serra contre lui, enfouissant une nouvelle fois sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lui murmurrant qu'il n'avait jamais connut plaisir si intense et que lui aussi y avait le droit, il prit ensuite son visage entre ses mains et toujours les yeux ouverts le pria de continuait, qu'il avait confiance en lui même si ils ne se protégaient pas. Kyo fut ému par cette marque de confiance et l'embrassa pationnement, ils laissèrent leur mains parcourirent le corps en contact de l'autre. Après quelques baisers fièvreux et caresses Kyo entre ouvrit délicatement les cuisses de son petit ami et futur amant, il lui présenta alors ses doigts qu'il prit goulument en bouche les lêchant d'un manière très sensuelle qui ne fit qu'excité plus le blond déjà très à l'étroit dans son boxer. Une fois humidifié il les approcha de l'intimité du châtain, et précotionnesement il en fit pénétré un premier, une légère cripsation de douleur se fit ressentir de la part de Mao. Kyo commença alors de lent mouvement pour habitué son intimité à cette nouvelle présence, rapidement son compagnon oublia la douleur et ses gêmissements reprirent. Le blond rajouta un second puis un troisième doigts, fesant toujours attention à faire le moins souffrir celui qu'il aimait. Quand il pensa qu'il était assez habitué il les retira. Il carressa alors la joue de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser doucement du bout des lèvres, il quitta alors en soupirant de bien être son boxer et positionna son membre tendut au niveau de l'intimité de son amant. Le plus doucement possible il le pénétra mais Mao émit un petit gémissement de douleur, Kyo lui prit alors les mains, enlaçant de ses doigts ceux de son compagnon. Il commença alors de lent mouvements de va et viens. Au fur et à mesure des coups de hanches et de l'accèlérations leur gêmissements se mèlèrent toujours plus fort, plus roque et plus nombreux, leur respiration de plus en plus saccadé suivant leur rythme. Les battements de leur coeur s'accélèrèrent, leur mains se séraient toujours plus. Les gêmissements devenirent rapidement des plaintes remplis de plaisir, criant le nom de l'autre de plus en plus fort, Mao suppliant d'accéléré encore et toujours. Un plaisir toujours plus fort et plus intense les consummés au fil de l'accélération. Après un dernier coup de hanche, ils sentirent se plaisir atteindre le maximum, ils crièrent le nom de l'être aimé dans un cris encore plus fort que les autres et ils se libèrent. Kyo embrassa alors fougeusement son petit ami dont des larmes avaient coulaient sur ses joues lorsqu'il avait ressentit se plaisir encore et toujours plus fort. Le blond le lêcha alors et regarda le châtain qui avait les yeux ouvert et essayait de calmer sa respiration, il souria alors et se retira doucement puis il enleva de sa langue la semence de son amant puis le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'était remis à pleurait.

-Kyo je...je n'avais jamais ressentit autant de plaisir...je j'ai ressentit tout ton amour me traverser...je je t'aime Kyo...

Ce dernier l'embrassa doucement.

-Si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer Mao....tu es vraiment magnifique...,fit-il en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent longuement enlaçaient profitant du corps nu de l'autre sur le sien.

-Kyo ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu...tu me laissera pas hein ?  
-Bien sur que non bêta je t'aime trop et je compte bien passer ma vie à te le prouvais.  
-Je...., rougis le désigné. Je...tu...tu veux bien vivre avec moi alors ?  
-Oh Mao....tu le veux vraiment ?  
-T'es pas obligé si tu veux attendre je compre...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son petit ami l'embrassa.

-Evidement que j'accepte, je vais pouvoir prendre soin de toi...  
-Mais je peux me débrouillais seul tu le sais, fit Mao avec une moue boudeuse.  
-Bien sur, sourit le blond.  
-Et moi aussi je compte prendre soin de toi parce que je t'aime plus que tout, continua le châtain en l'embrassant.

Et c'est avec ces nombreuses promesses d'un bel avenir ensemble qu'ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisait par leur première fois ensemble mais certainement pas la dernière. Après tout ce n'était que le début de leur vie à deux.

FIN ou pas....

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plut ^^

J'ai mit (ou pas....) juste pour certain qui aimerait lire le prochain chapitre qui sera en faite que quelque infos en plus et une fin un peu plus guilleré si je puis dire XD m'enfin c'est la FIN normalement.

laissez vos coms marchiiiii !!

a la prochaine =DDD


End file.
